DoctorPatient Confidentiality
by jkillman2161
Summary: Korra was abused as a child and is now getting treatment, besides the aid of drugs an booze, maybe a new doctor with stunning green eyes can heal her broken heart. (DARK FIC)(RAPE, DRUG ABUSE) (TRIGGER WARNING)
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Patient confidentiality

 **(Warning)(Rape, drugs, alcohol) (Very dark Fic, I got the idea watching an SVU law an order episode. I hope ya'll like it, I apologize for the spelling errors)**

Three years has passed since Korra's brush with death, she lost the power to walk for two of those years and spent every night screaming her head off in fear that he would come back. The men who took everything from her; her childhood, her happiness, and her innocence, Zaheer took everything from her.

Rock music echoed through a small town home in republic city's mid-class citizens. Korra had be gifted the house when her uncle Tenzin had built his home on the island in the bay, being a high council member has its perks, like lots of money. Korra had also inherited a large amount of money from her other uncle that she never talked about.

Korra was leaning over a table sniffing a white powder up her nose with a pen shaft. After getting all five of the lines up her nose she leaned back to let the pain pills take effect. She looked at the clock on her wall reading three twenty. "Oh fuck!" she threw on some pants and grabbed her keys and a few bills and ran out the door. "Fuck if I'm late again he'll send the whole fucking police force after me." Korra was sprinting through the city trying to get to her appointment.

(Asami)(yesterday morning)

Being the daughter of a rich inventor and engineer was enough pressure as it was; having a master's degree in engineering wasn't enough, she wanted a full degree in phycology. Asami sat at home running through some job options when her cell rang.

"hello?" Asami asked filling a paper out with information.

"ah Miss. Sato I have some good news for you." Dr. Iroh said smiling.

"oh how so?" Asami asked hoping this was the call she had been waiting for.

"well it would seem one of our doctors has resigned, I have taken many of his patients but there is one that no one is willing to take, she is a very interesting case." Iroh said seriously. "I would also like to offer you full employment." He said smiling.

"oh my! thank you! Yes I would love to take the job, when do you want me in?" Asami asked excited. "well your patient has appointments every other day, so I would like you in early tomorrow so I can brief you on her case." Iroh said. "is ten alright for you?" he asked.

"oh yes that's fine I will be there." Asami smiled and hung up the phone.

(next day)

Asami got there right on time, "iroh's psychiatric healing" she stepped inside to see a secretary with light black hair framed her face, and light green eyes and semi tanned skin. "Umm hi I'm the new employee to see Dr. Iroh." Asami said sweetly.

"Oh yes, your office is through there, my name is Opal beifong by the way, and Dr. Iroh is back there. Want me to take you stuff to your desk for you?" Opal asked nicely. She saw Asami holding box filled with different things from pens, to pictures for her desk.

"Yes please… I'll just go meet him then." She said walking into the large office. There was a heavy set man sitting at a large desk, he had a white beard and a very kind smile. He had a white lotus figure carved into his desk. "Ah Miss. Sato I presume, oh and right on time. Sit down best to get this out of the way do you can get your office in order… okay salary; thirteen yuan an hour since you only have one patient so far. Also work is everyday other than the weekend, not counting emergency visits. Any questions so far?" Iroh asked smiling.

"Umm I'd like to get a better grasp on my patient." She said honest. "oh of course." He grabbed a blue file with a black spacer hanging from it. He handed her the file to read as he spoke. "Her name is Korra Snow, born and raised in Alaska." He cleared his throat and took a sip of tea.

"Twenty one years old and comes from a pretty black past, she was sexually abused by her uncle, he sold her body to another man by the name of Zaheer. For an unknown reason she refuses to give her parents the time of day. After Zaheer and his gang were captured she was with them, she was fifteen when she was taken away from them. at seventeen Zaheer escaped prison, and repeated the assault on her, this time going as far as after he raped her, he threw her in front of a moving car to get killed. The car ran over her spine, causing her paralysis." Iroh saw Asami let a tear slip down her cheek.

He pretended not to notice and continued, "after two years of heavy physical therapy she regained her ability to walk, but has since had violent outbursts, suicide attempts, and drug abuse." Iroh said a little sadly. "She will be here at about three thirty, she is sometimes late so don't be alarmed if she comes bursting through the door." Asami nodded and left him to his work. She went about reading the patients file and set up her office.

(three forty)

Korra skidded to the door, and ran inside panting "Jesus Korra, pace yourself next time." Opal said handing Korra a little bottle of water. "Hey. You know how Zuko can be; he'd send the whole swat team after me if I was late." Korra panted. "Well lucky for you Zuko retired, you have a new doctor today." Opal said signing some paper work. "Wait; I wasn't told about a new doctor, what the hell!" Korra was getting pissed, she didn't like having new doctors, it made it to where she would have to go over her story so they can get it fresh to analyze. "Korra don't be like that, your late already now get in there." Opal said sternly. Korra huffed and went inside not even caring about shutting the door behind her. She sat on the sofa not even noticing the beautiful woman behind the desk.

Asami watched the tan woman come into her office and sit on the sofa, leaving the door open. Opal got up and closed the door. "Thank you opal." Asami said signing a few more papers. That's when Korra noticed her, sweet voice, beautiful hair and even more beautiful green eyes.

"Oh wow talk about an upgrade from old man Zuko." Korra sighed trying to settle her stomach, snorting pain pills then running on an empty stomach doesn't usually go that well. "Umm don't suppose you have a bucket by that desk do you?' Asami saw Korra gag slightly and rushed over with a bucket so she could empty her stomach. Asami saw a white pill come out with the bile and sighed. After she threw her guts up Asami tipped her head back and whipped her face with a wet towel she got from the bathroom.

"Oxycodone or hydrocodone?" Asami asked sternly. "Hehe that shit is for babies, naw this is OxyContin, threw up my back up though, oh well I'm good for now." Korra leaned back into the chair and sighed in content. Asami sat back in her chair, "Korra why take the pills?" Asami asked grabbing a clip board and pen.

"Numbs the pain, makes it easier to sleep." Korra said smiling. "Having issues with sleep?" Asami asked writing down on the paper. "Always have issues with sleeping." Korra looked the woman and her smile faded when she eyed a wrist watch on her arm. "P-please t-take that off." Korra stuttered. Images of a large gold watch being set on her night table echoed through the room and Korra began to cry. Asami looked up to see Korra about to fall into hysterics, "take what off Korra?" Asami asked.

"T-the watch. Please." Korra begged, she fell out of the sofa and crawled to the corner and did her best to hide under the table in the corner. Asami looked down at her watch, she turned and took it off and hid it in her desk, and she pulled her sleeves back to show the tanned woman. "Okay okay watch is gone, see, nothing there." She said calmly. Korra was pounding her head into the wall, "please don't, please don't, I did what you asked, I made them feel good just like you said." Korra said softly still banging her head on the wall.

Asami did the only thing she could think of, she knew initiating physical is not done in the doctor patient realm, because it could maybe cause the patient to grow attachments or cause harm, but she didn't care. She took the damaged woman into her arms and held her close. Korra's head stopped pounding when the smell of vanilla, and coconuts invaded her nose and everything stopped. Her uncle was frozen with his hand raised, with a shirt wrapped around his fist. All of a sudden the image fell away and she was in her doctor's office, with her therapist wrapped tightly around her, as if protecting her.

She cleared her throat, "you can let go now… I'm okay." She said tired. Asami pulled back and helped Korra to sit down. "Sorry you had to see that, I don't do well with wrist watches." Korra said embarrassed. "it's alright, would you like to continue the session or would you like to go home? I know that wasn't very fun for you just now." Asami asked worried. "I'll stay, they happen every now and then, sometimes they are triggered some are just random." Korra said laying back into the sofa and Asami went for the chair again. "so why are you having problems sleeping?" Asami asked. "Nightmares, about what happened to me… I never got your name by the way." Korra said trying to change the subject as soon as possible. "my name is Asami, do you have any friends Korra?" Asami asked trying to get a better understanding of the woman's support system. "Uhh well I have my best friends Bolin and Mako. I met them when I first came to the city, they were in alcohol remission when I met them." Korra said smiling slightly.

"Any family?" Asami asked. Korra tensed and sighed, "umm I have parents but I don't talk with them." Korra said shifting uncomfortably. "May I ask why?" Asami asked taking off her glasses. "No you may not. Let me ask you something have you ever done this before? Council a patient I mean?" Korra asked curious. "This is my first real case since I graduated." Asami said and Korra laughed "wow they stick the rookie with the most fucked up individual in republic city. Congratulations if you can fix me I guess your wonder woman." Korra laughed sarcastically.

"Korra you don't need fixed there is nothing wrong with you." Asami said writing something down on the paper. "WH-what did you just say?' Korra asked shocked. "There is nothing wrong with you; you've just had bad things happen to you, things that should not have happened. You are hurt and I am here to try and help you heal those wounds. If you will let me." Asami said honest.

"Wow, every doctor I have had has either tried to fuck me or fix me, healing me is a new one I'll give you that." Korra said getting up to get a glass of water. "What do you mean?" Asami asked. "well; had this one doctor fresh after Zaheer got fried for what he did to me this last time, had a therapist that really wanted to fuck, I needed a doctors okay to get back to work and well he got what he wanted… till I switched doctors to Iroh, but his case load got to heavy and left me to Zuko, and now you. Zuko wanted to fix me, so did Iroh." Korra sighed.

"Hmm well I am here to listen to you, and help you not fix you; after all I can't fix what isn't broken." Asami said smiling. Korra was feeling more at ease with this new doctor, and she wanted to play with her a little bit. She walked over to the doctor's desk and spun her around, to sit on her lap and grind her hips into the woman with the clip board still in her hand. "Mmm you smell good." Korra moaned into her ear.

Asami was stunned one second she is writing down some notes the next Korra is dry humping her in her chair. Her hand was forced to grip the womas large breast. "you know you want it, I'll give it to you for free if you want." Korra's mind was blank, going on auto pilot as it always did in these situations. Asami shook out of her haze, and gently picked up the woman and set her on the sofa and stepped away, "I'm sorry Korra, but that can never happen." Asami said sitting back in her chair. Korra was angered by this and stormed out of the office.

Opal stuck her head in and looked at Asami with her head in her hands. "Handful aint she?" she said sadly. "How the hell does someone go through that and live? What she has gone through, I thought I knew evil but Jesus-"she was shocked at her only patients' story. "There is a lot about her that you don't know, a lot of that file leaves a lot of stuff out, like why she was made to take these appointments, why the government pays for every visit. Also from the looks of it she tried to seduce you." Opal said sadly.

"How did you know?' Asami asked blushing. "she does that to anyone she thinks is interesting, she did it to me the first day in meeting me, Iroh stopped her from doing anything she would overly regret, when she gets like that "Korra" actually takes a back seat and her body does all the dirty work. She never remembers sleeping with people when she does that." Opal said setting the table back up. "How do you know all this stuff?" Asami asked. "Well one day she had a session and it was her birthday. She said her two friends were in remission for alcohol so she asked me to accompany her for a drink, I did and she told me a lot about herself. I like to think we are friends, she tells me a lot of things when we get together." opal said sitting in the sofa across from the desk.

"What else can you tell me?' Asami asked intrigued. "Well you can't say I told you, but she doesn't like men, she tried dating her friend Mako and it didn't work out, she had a flash back and he nearly died because of a collapsed lung. She also tried dating a really nice guy from her recovery group but same thing happened except he pressed charges and she was given three years' probation and community service, she just got off about a month ago." Opal said softly.

Opal looked around and closed the door and locked it, "This is not in the file and I did not tell you this… it says in the report that her uncle sold her off to Zaheer and that's true, what's not in there is that Korra killed him." Opal said and Asami's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Pleaded temporary insanity and she got away with it, it wasn't till Zaheer broke out of prison and rapped her for three days straight did the government agree to pay for her counseling." Opal saw a small blood smear on the wall were Korra was banging her head.

"Did she have an episode?" opal asked. "Yeah, she pulled out of it though." Asami said putting Korra's file away. "Wait she pulled out of it? How?' opal asked sitting on the chair in front of the large desk. "I know its against protocol but I didn't know what else to do, I hugged her and she pulled out of it, then she tried to jump my bones." Asami said blushing at the memory.

"Whoa wait a second! You're telling me that she pulled out of an episode because of you? "Opal was shocked and awed. "Yes why is that such a surprise?" Asami asked throwing her pen on the desk a little frustrated. "Miss. Sato-"Asami cut her off. "Call me Asami please, Miss. Sato makes me sound so old." Asami said leaning back in her chair.

"Asami, Korra has never been able to pull out of an episode, she is needed to be sedated and more often than not sleeps on this very sofa… what triggered her if I might ask?" opal asked shifting in her seat a little. Asami opened up her desk and pulled out her wrist watch. Opal sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm surprised Iroh didn't catch that, his age really must be getting to him, wrist watches and I believe tourniquets set her off. I don't know why the tourniquets do but I know why the watch does." Asami leaned forward intent on listening. "When he uncle would come do things to her, he would always-"Iroh pushed open the door "Asami how did it go? I saw her run out and wanted to know everything is alright." Iroh said concerned.

"Yes was just a little rocky for our first meeting, to be expected right." Asami said sweetly. "Mm yes she is a very special case Asami, are you sure you can handle it?" he asked. "Yes sir, I think next visit will go way better."

(next appointment)

Korra was feeling worse than usual, her dealer wouldn't pick up the phone and she was having withdrawn symptoms. She was having cold sweats and her skin itched and burned, yet she managed to pull herself from her bed and make her way to her appointment, early even. She sat in the cool lobby listening to opal talk on the phone. She couldn't take it anymore though; she walked over to opal's desk and started looking through it for the thousandth time since she started therapy. "Korra you know there is nothing in there." Opal said sadly.

She threw a stack of papers through the room and sat back down gripping her hair in her hands. "Come on opal, I can't do this, you got to have something I can use." Korra begged her muscles were starting to sting and her stomach began churning. Before opal could say anything Asami's door opened. "Korra come on back." Asami said smiling. Korra got up and walked back into the room with some effort and sat on the sofa, her head resting in her hands. "can I get you some water?' Asami asked filling a cup from the fountain. "no, you can get me pills, that's what I want." Korra said lifting her head and popping it in the process.

"oh you know I cant do that, seems your having a pretty bad day, do you want to talk about it?" Asami asked sitting in her chair. Korra looked her over and Asami rose her wrists, "no watches, never liked that one anyway, glad you hated it, gave me a reason to throw it out." Asami laughed slightly and it caused Korra's heart to flutter. "y-you…" Korra began to say something but quickly shut up.

"I what Korra?" she asked still smiling. Korra swallowed the lump in her throat, "y-your laugh, i-its really pretty." Korra was not one for outright complementing people; she always kept her mouth shut and her thoughts to herself. "Oh well thank you, I'm sure yours is pretty as well if I can ever get the privilege of hearing it." Korra smiled slightly and Asami's heart sunk, her eyes held a little humor, but behind it was mountains of obstacles and pain.

"So I wanted to ask you… why wrist watches Korra." Asami asked, she needed Korra to start opening up about what happened to her, or they were going to get nowhere fast. Korra went ridged. "Would you like me to just go over what happened to me, I'm sure Opal gave you a small preview?" Korra knew opal only looked out for her, but that didn't mean Korra liked it all that much. "If that's what's easier for you then whenever you're ready." Asami said sweetly.

"I can't just start talking about it, asking a question helps me stay in the now and not go back to then." Korra said folding her fingers together. "Okay then, how old where you when the abuse started?" Asami asked.

"umm I guess it started at about seven, I would visit my cousins during the summer months, but when I hit about seven or eight things started getting weird." Korra's said. "What would he do that was weird?" Asami asked

"My uncle would rub my shoulders; wash me when I was in the bath. I thought it was normal, but he always did it when everyone was gone or asleep. When I hit ten it got really bad, he would make me touch him, an he would do the same." Korra adjusted uncomfortably. "Around what age did the assaults worsen?" Asami asked her heart aching for the woman in front of her.

"When I hit thirteen was when- anyway little while went by and he forced me to live with him, he eventually sold me to a friend of his named Zaheer…" Korra swallowed the lump in her throat trying not to cry. "Do you know why he did this?" Asami asked. "I don't know, it was when I hit puberty that he stopped touching me for a while, I thought he was letting me go home finally but he gave to zaheer instead." Korra whipped a single fallen tear from her cheek.

"Anyway, that's where the watch comes in, every time he was about to rape or beat me he would take his watch off and set it on the night table." Korra took a shaky breath and sighed and leaned back. "Think I could have a smoke, I'm dying here." Korra begged pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Hmm how about we take a walk, its beautiful out today?" Asami suggested, she had a thought a warmer more public environment might get her to open up.

"Uhh sure, field trip lets go." Korra smiled without realizing and set off for the door. Opal was shocked when she saw the toothy smile on her friends face. Asami followed with her wallet in her back pocket. "What did you do?" opal asked. "Field trip." Was all Asami said and followed the Alaskan outside.

"Any other questions Doc?" Korra asked lighting her smoke. "So why the dependency on drugs; and alcohol?" Asami asked she was honestly just curious now. "helps me forget for a little while, makes the memories fade, nothing else ever seems to help so I just go with that." Korra said honest.

"Also I always have pain in my legs and back, some days I can't walk, some days I limp around. I'm sure you saw on the news three years ago about the escaped convict that tracked his victim back down and tried to kill em." Korra bought herself and Asami a hot dog. "Yes actually I did what about it?" Asami knew where this was going but she had the woman fully opening up to her. "Well said convict was my dear friend Zaheer and said victim is standing right in front of you. He broke out of jail and tried to kill me for testifying against him, well he could have killed me but zaheer always loved taking his time with me." Korra threw the wrappings of her hotdog in the trash can as they walked around Avatar Park, which was close to the office. "For three days I re-lived every moment of hell and worse than I ever experienced in my entire life" Korra sat on a bench and sighed. "he killed himself, death by cop, I always wanted to thank Lin Beifong for doing me the favor, but I never got the chance." Korra gave a sad laugh.

"You want to know what's interesting." Korra said looking Asami in the eye. "What?' she replied. "I have never felt so at ease than when you are around, I've never known anyone who could pull me out of an episode like you did the other day." Korra said serious. "Since I've been out here on this walk I haven't wanted to call my dealer and ask if he has re-up… so I have a question for you." Kora said trying her best to get a grip on herself. "w-would you do me the pleasure in going out to dinner tomorrow night?' Korra asked scared as hell of the imminent rejection.

Asami was shocked she didn't expect the woman to open up as much as she did let alone ask her out on a date. "Eh never mind, forget I asked. We better get back or Iroh will have a cow." With that Korra got up and headed back to the office without another word. Before Korra could fully leave Asami grabbed her hand, "can you give me till tomorrow morning to make a decision, I could lose my license if we were to get caught dating." Asami said honest. She definitely had an attraction for the younger woman, and enjoyed the idea of having a relationship, but she was so wounded and hurt, Asami found herself wondering if she was enough to heal the woman.

"I'll make you a deal, I don't pop a pill and don't drink for the whole week, you let me take you out on a date." Korra smiled sweetly. Asami couldn't help but smile back, "deal." She would do anything to get the woman before her stronger, to be happy. Korra nodded and walked away with a smile on her face.

Asami walked back inside the office and Opal was waiting in her office, "spill it, what happened, I've never seen that girl actually smile, I didn't know the woman had teeth!" opal gasped. "Actually it was mostly her, she asked me out on a date." Asami said right to the point, she felt she could trust opal. "Whoa no fucking way! She did! Shy Korra asked you out?" opal was bouncing up and down. "She told you everything today didn't she?" opal asked. "Yeah."

Opal squealed with glee, "wow she must really like you, it would take weeks for her to open up normally but day two and she told you everything and asked for a date." Asami cut her off, "it was more of a deal really, she asked if she went sober off the pills and the bottle if she can take me out at the end of the week." Asami smiled

"holy shit Asami this is huge!, please tell me your going to." Opal said excited. "why are you pushing for this? how do you know I even like girls?" Asami asked blushing and smiling slightly.

"I see the way you look at her, I know you check out those arms and ass, and besides you guys would be adorable together, your good for her Asami I can see it, you might be the one to get her life the way its suppose to be, hell give you guys time and you might convince her to finally talk to her parents again, I just want her to be happy, god knows she deserves it." opal said serious.

Asami sighed and her smile faultere, "opal how the hell can I help her, as her doctor I can help her, but in a romantic aspect I wouldn't know where to start." Asami said sadly. "I don't date often, and when I do they are not as hurt as she is, most were doctors themselves." Asami was being honest, she didn't know how to help Korra that way. Opal sat on the desk and looked her in the eye, "my fiancée is a recovering alcoholic, as a matter of fact Korra was the one who set us up, I hates alcoholics, my brother became one and now we have no idea if he is alive or dead. But here is what I learned, that bottle is all the comfort they know, you need to show them that there is better comfort, better comfort with you. Ever since I found Bolin near dead on his bathroom floor after a big fight that when I finally understood." Opal whipped a tear away from her cheek.

"we had fought about his drinking problem, I told him it was easy, just put the bottle down, and he tried so hard to explain to me that it wasn't that easy. We had the fight and I hadn't herd form him in a few days so I called his brother, he said Bo was on a huge drinking binge, and couldn't get him to stop. I ran to his apartment and found him face down in his own vomit, I managed to get him awake and asked him why, he said that his opal had left him, he passed back out and I called emergency services, he nearly died of alcohol poisoning, I've stood by him ever since. He has yet to slip off the wagon since I've been there." Opal smiled and pulled a picture from her wallet.

In the photo was opal smiling in a green sundress, and a black haired green eyed boy with a nice smile was kissing her cheek. The photo couldn't help but make her laugh a little, "He seems really sweet." Asami said handing the picture back, "oh the sweetest thing on this earth, and s funny, he makes me laugh every day, but when he drank he would get so sad, and angry, he would never hit me or anything but he would punch walls and throw things. When he would get to bad Korra was always there to pull him out of it… one time him and Mako got on a drinking binge and were fighting one another destroying the house, Korra was still in a wheelchair but she pulled herself out of bed and rolled down the stairs, she managed to get Bolin in a grip but he had hurt her some, but she never let them hurt each other." Opal was crying a little now.

"hehe my little brother Huan, well he's very gay, has known since he was nine, he was made fun of and teased, one day it got so bad they beat him up and made him run home with no pants on, the only person he knew that even liked the same sex was Korra, so he ran half way across the city to talk to her, this was fresh after her run in with that car. She spent the whole day telling him it didn't matter what they said or did, whatever makes you happy don't let them ruin it for you, fight back and show them you are not inferior, my brother was never picked on again, as a matter of fact the boy that picked on him became his boyfriend a few months ago… my point is that Korra will do everything in her power to take care of others in need, she has no one to do that for her, and Asami, I think you the perfect person to try." With that opal left the office so she could leave the doctor with her thoughts.

(end of the week)

Okay come on Korra it's the last day, and tomorrow you go out with her, come on hold out." she was giving herself a pep-talk, her body was on fire, and her eyed ached. "Fuck I want one so bad." Korra eyed her bottle of pills sitting on the counter just laughing at her; begging her to take a few to ease the ache. Her legs burned and her back ached, "no!." Korra limped out of her apartment late at night and began walking, she limped for a little while then noticed someone following her, she moved a little faster and they picked up the pace. Her heart was racing and her blood was burning with fear, she dove into an ally and the person who was following her passed by without another glance.

"Fuck I'm losing my mind." Korra cried a little and she saw a man across the street, and she knew him well, "zaheer?" the man diapered as a car passed by. She cried harder now, she pulled her phone from her pocket and shuffled through the contacts till she found the one she needed.

She pressed the call button and waited with shaking hands. "Please pick up, please pick up." Korra begged.

The phone rang one more time and a very tired Asami picked up the phone, "h-hello?" Asami asked groggy.

Korra felt horrible for waking her, "i-I'm sorry." She hung up the phone and shoved it back in her pocket; she curled her knees into her chest and started to cry as rain dropped on her head. She herd her phone buzzing in her pocket a few times then decided to turn it off not caring anymore. She sat in the cold rain tears falling freely down her cheeks, lightning began to travel the sky and Korra silently hopped a bolt would strike her and end her torment.

After the phone was hung up Asami looked at the contact number and it read Korra. "Oh no." she tried calling back a few times but then It suddenly was shut off, "fuck!" Asami dressed quickly and jumped in her car and sped off to Korra's apartment. She pounded on the door, and Mako answered, "whoa lady we didn't order a dancer got wrong place," he went to shut the door but she put her foot in the way, "I'm Korra's doctor, she called me, and I'm concerned, is she here?" Asami asked panicking slightly.

Mako woke up a bit more and ran over to Korra's room finding it a mess and the sheets messed up, and Naga still in her crate. He ran back to the door, "no she's not here." He was panicking a little as well; he knew she was off for the last week, "I hope she doesn't try to commit again, here come inside a moment." He pulled her in and went back to Korra's room. he pulled Naga from her crate and a shirt Korra had worn yesterday. "Here, I'm on house arrest so I can't help you look, but take Naga, she will find her that dog could find Korra in a snow storm. Here is her shirt, good luck, please call this number if you find her." Mako said handing her his cell number. She nodded and took the dog by the leash. She pulled her jacket tight and let the dog sniff the shirt. The white ball of fluff put her nose to the pavement and started walking. They walked a quarter of a mile when the dog turned into an ally and started rummaging through some old boxes and trash. "Come on Naga we need to find Korra." That's when she noticed the dog licking a hand and jumping on a body.

Asami quickly pushed Naga out of the way and saw Korra crying in the fetal position on the wet ground. "Korra it Asami can you get up?' Asami asked leaning over the crying woman, Korra turned and wrapped her arms around Asami. 'Luckily I work out." Asami rose from the ground picking Korra up and setting her up right against the wall, "I'm going to get my car okay. Naga stay." Asami commanded and ran down the street to get her car. She made it back to the ally in record time; she picked Korra up and put her in the backseat with Naga up front. Asami did the only thing she could think of at the moment. Bring them to her place.

When they got there Asami pulled Korra from the car and headed into the large house. She got the woman into her bathroom and started a hot shower. Asami went to remove the soaking wet blue shirt but was stopped by soft tanned hand's, they traveled up Asami's arms and cupped her pale cheeks. all of a sudden soft lips crashed softly with rosy red ones, and Asami couldn't help the little man that escaped her when a warm tongue sprang out and licked her bottom lip.

"Korra, we shouldn't." Asami said and Korra whimpered, "please Asami, please make me forget, even for just a minute; make me forget what they did, show me what's It's like to be loved for once." Korra cried out. She needed this; she needed Asami to show her there was more to life than pain and torture.

Asami removed Korra's shirt and pants, she as well removed her clothes and pulled Korra in for a deep kiss, "o-okay… just don't regret this tomorrow." Asami said nibbling Korra's ear. "never." Was all she replied. They stepped into the hot shower and Asami pulled Korra's back to her and she gasped at what she saw. The letters "ZW" was burned into her right shoulder blade, and marks off whip lash scars decorated the perfect skin. Asami could see on the back of her thighs were knife marks, all at different angels. Asami brought her hands up to grip Korra's hip and the woman hissed out in slight pain. Asami looked down to see her right hand was gripping what seemed like another burn scar but different.

"Zaheer stuck a hot knife into my hip, don't worry about it." Korra moaned when Asami's left hand started massaging her breasts. Asami watched as her right hand ventured to another scar, this one was nice and straight cut along her abdomen. "Umm had an obstruction removed." Korra lied for that one, out of all her scars that one she hated the most. Asami didn't seem to notice and moved to the next one just below her rub cage and reached around to the back of her hip. "This one?" Asami asked kissing the younger woman's shoulder.

"Mmm another hot knife, he liked the way my skin sizzled when he did it, that's why there is so many." Korra moaned into the older woman's touch. "Korra, I don't want this to be a one-time thing, I want to help heal you, if we do this, it isn't just sex or fucking, I would make love to you tonight." Asami whispered and Korra's heart sunk. "j-just please don't hurt me, I don't think I could take it." Korra begged whining at the thought of losing the woman behind her.

"I will never leave you as long as you want me there." Asami said sucking on Korra's neck softly. "Tell me what you want. I don't want to scar you." Asami said pulling her into a tight embrace as the water cascaded down their hot bodies. Korra took Asami's hand and sucked on her index finger, wetting it. She guided the hand between her legs and had the pale woman touch her. Asami got the hint and started off slow; she found Korra's clit and started rubbing it softly.

Korra let out a moan, 'god this is nothing like them, it doesn't hurt… it feels… good.' Korra thought as the finger rubbed her clit. She remembered her uncle would be so ruff with it, pinch it hard, lick it till it was raw, all the things Korra hated. Korra's hips started moving with the fingers, "more. Inside." Korra managed to say those three words and Asami brought two fingers to her mouth and suckled them, one of them already having Korra's juices on it. The taste was amazing, Korra was sweet tasting, and so delicious. "Korra, I want to taste you." Asami said hotly.

Korra thought for a moment, "okay just slow, last time wasn't very fun." Korra said slightly afraid. Asami nodded and kissed down her back till she was on her knees. She kissed and licked every scar on her thighs and turned her to face her. Asami stroked her tongue over the slit and made Korra jump in surprise and moan images seeped into her mind but she fought them. "Korra look at me, keep your eyes on me." Asami said pulling away. Korra opened her eyes and locked eyes with forest greens.

Asami never looked away from those ocean blues as she leaned back down and slipped Korra's clit in her mouth softly, she used her tongue to slide over it gently and sucked on it. Korra couldn't help but rock her hips into that beautiful mouth. As she looked into those eyes a smile started to appear on her lips, nothing was coming to her mind, not the pain, not the torture. That was until Korra rocked her hips forward a little too hard and a loud pop echoed through the shower.

The pain was so intense Korra couldn't even scream, what did happen however was her legs went limp and Asami caught her just in time. Korra began crying silently in agony, "Korra, baby, what happened did I hurt you?" Asami asked worried. "b-back, p-pain." Korra could barely get the words out between the heavy breathing and tears. Asami understood instantly, 'how could I have been so dumb' Asami kept her hoisted up with one arm and turned the shower off. She wrapped a towel around the younger girl and picked her up and moved her to the bedroom, her hair still sopping wet. "i-I'm sorry." Korra said.

"Don't be I should have remembered shower sex is tough on the back; is there anything I can do?" Asami asked sad that her lover was in pain. "I need y-you to rub my legs, I n-need to know what I can and can't feel." Korra struggled out but the pain was dulling slightly now that she was on a soft bed. Asami went to her feet a hand on each and started with the toes, "feel that?" Asami asked.

"a little, it's a good sign, go higher." Korra said moaning slightly at the contact. Asami got a bright idea that could continue their earlier activity. Asami began kissing Korra's ankle and began rubbing her calves. Korra couldn't help but moan a little, the contact was dulled due to damaged nerve endings, but not fully gone; and massages are the best feeling in the world for Korra.

Asami had worked her mouth to Korra's thighs and kissed every scar, "Korra were these-"she was cut off. "From me?... no zaheer would cut my thighs if I ever resisted. These were me." Korra rubbed her fingers over the light scar on her throat, and wrists. "doc did a real good job on my throat, I was to chicken shit to get deep enough, my wrists on the other hand, well I didn't hesitate as much." Korra looked away in shame, she didn't know why she was telling Asami every skeleton in her closet, but she trusted her, might even love her.

Asami had tears in her eyes, she didn't want to pity the woman but she couldn't help the ache she felt for the woman. She said nothing but just kissed the scars on her legs over and over. She made her way up to Korra's womanhood and looked up to lock eyes.

Korra nodded never leaving the green eyes that had enchanted her, she felt a warm tongue run over her entrance and up to her clit a few times, and she couldn't help but moan loudly. Asami pulled Korra's limp legs over her shoulders and started feasting, not hard but loving. She licked, suckled, and grazed over Korra's aching clit. Korra was becoming very vocal, which was odd, every sexual encounter she ever had she seemed to black out, leave her body, sometimes even lash out. yet leaving her body was the last thing she wanted to do right now, she wanted the woman between her legs to drive her over the edge and pull her back up after.

"Oh god Asami, oh! feels so g-good." Korra was smiling brightly, the feeling in her gut was amazing, and she wanted the paler to make her cum, over and over again. Asami puffed her chest out proudly she was making her forget, she was making her really smile. She pushed a little harder on the girl's clit earning a louder moan. Asami pulled her head away and sucked on two fingers hotly, she even slicked them up in Korra's juices. Asami smiled as she watched Korra's reaction to her slipping two long fingers inside of her softly. 'After all that's happened to her she is still so tight.' Asami thought and moaned as Korra's cunt clenched tighter onto her fingers.

She started pumping her fingers very slowly and began licking her clit again. Asami felt a pair of hands tangled in her hair and pull her deeper into the pussy she was feasting on. Hip rocked slightly and a string of curses echoed through the room. "Oh god Asami yes!, please, please make me feel good! Make me cum." Korra moaned out, she as just about to reach that point of no return she just needed that final push. Asami curled her fingers and finger tapped Korra's upper wall, she used her free hand to grip one of Korra's tits softly. Korra gripped the raven hair tightly and came hard on those finger and tongue. Korra cried out Asami's name and settled down finally. She pulled Asami up for a hot kiss and started sobbing.

Korra curled into Asami, like she was the safest thing in the world; she sobbed into Asami's shoulder till she caught her breath and kissed Asami's neck softly. "t-thank you." She left out a sob and kissed Asami hard on the lips. After cumming like that Korra was able to get a little control back in her legs. She pulled Asami beneath her and kissed her neck softly, "Nu-Hu tonight was all about you. Are you okay with what we did?" Asami asked moving a stray hair out of Korra's face.

"But what if I want you. What if making you feel good will be good for me. I've been out of control with these things all my life, please let me." Korra begged. Asami swallowed the lump in her throat. "Korra… I'm- I'm-" Asami couldn't finish her sentence embarrassed. Korra recognized that look it was the same look she got when her uncle was going to take her flower. "You're a virgin." Korra didn't even say it as a question she knew just by looking at Asami.

"y-yes." Asami didn't know what to do, she wanted to help Korra but she didn't know if she was ready, she wanted to lose it to someone she loved, while Korra was special to her, she didn't know if she could call it love yet. "b-but you- seemed so experienced." Korra pulled away slightly, hissing how it irritated her spine and laid down next to the pale goddess.

"I just followed what I read or saw on Tv, I've never actually done anything like this." Asami said honest. In that moment Korra felt horrible, "I am so sorry, I- I pressured you into it, i-I should g-go." Korra moved to get up but her legs wouldn't support her. "Damn it!" Korra punched the floor since she was stuck on her knees. She army crawled to the bathroom to get her clothes but Asami picked her up and put her back on the bed.

"Will you stop, you didn't force me to do shit, I wanted to do that with you, I'm just afraid oaky, I've never done anything of the sexual nature save what we just did. I'm inexperienced and have no idea how I am going to help you." Asami said panicking slightly, she was so afraid of saying the wring thing it was making her head hurt. Till a pair of arms wrapped around her and lips kissed her forehead to calm her. "It's okay; I can wait for you… I hope you know what you're getting into Asami, I'm so damaged there is a high chance I'm always going to be fucked up. So I will never hold it against you if you leave me." Korra said flatly

Asami gave her a look of 'are you fucking serious' "oh don't give me that fucking look, Asami Sato, daughter of the great Hiroshi Sato, I am completely fucked in the head Asami, your degree says you can fix people like me by talking, but 'us' can't be fixed by that, and it wouldn't be the first time that someone left me because they couldn't handle me. I am warning you head of time that I am not a stable person, I do drugs to try and feel better, I drink so I can get into fights, I OD and puke because I'm to chicken shit to go through with it, i-" she was cut off by a pair of red lips, "shut up, I know exactly how you are Korra and I will meet those things head on and help you get through them, you will never be alone again, and no one will ever hurt you as long as I'm here." Asami said kissing the woman silent. They cuddled into the bed and fell into a sweet sleep, the first night in years Korra didn't dream.

 **(okay I know really dark Fic, but it got stuck in my head last night and I just had to write it. hope you like it. it meant to be a one shot but reviews will determine if another chapter will be posted. Anyway I'm off to bed. Night)**


	2. Doctor Patient Confidentiality Chapter 2

(okay so ppl wanted another chapter of Doctor Patient Confidentiality, didn't expect shuch good reviews. Just a warning there is mild rape in this chapter, I will put up a warning if people decide to skip it)

Korra woke with a pain in her gut, she quietly flopped onto the floor since her legs were still very week, she army crawled to the bathroom; suddenly realizing this wasn't her bathroom.

"Oh no." the pain in her stomach was getting worse, and she groaned in pain loudly on the tile floor. Asami woke to the noise and rushed to the bathroom, she found Korra in the fetal position on the floor. She kneeled down, "Babe what's wrong, tell me what to do." Asami asked afraid.

"N-nothing you can do, unless you have ipecac serum." Korra groaned. "Wait you brought Naga right?" Korra was getting an idea. "Yeah. Why?" Asami asked. "Did she have her little black pack on her, would have my name and a red cross on it." Korra groaned and Asami went to get the dog. The animal did indeed have a little black pack on her back that had escaped her attention last time. She barely opened the door and Naga came running into the bathroom so Korra could get what she needed. Korra leaned up and pulled a small brown bottle from the pack, and sipped it and handed it to Asami and went for the toilet.

She spent a good twenty minutes emptying her stomach, which didn't have much. The dog walked over to Asami and nudged her leg, Asami started laying contents out on the floor and Naga nudged one with her nose, it was a syringe of morphine, with small instructions with in, **"If patient experiences intense back pain and nausea occurs inject 12Cc's to any vain possible, life dog will assist."** Asami did as instructed and Naga licked Korra's hand gently telling her were to do administer the drug. Asami cleaned the area with a alcohol wipe and injected the morphine. Korra sighed with relief; as Naga went back to the assorted medicine and grabbed a deep green bottle with a white lid, handing it to Asami.

" **Granddaddy perp?... for patient use of medical cannabis, ingest as needed to increase appetite"**. Surprised they were green pills and not the green buds she had seen on TV. She pulled one out and Naga barked, she pulled another and she wagged her tail, the dog ran to the kitchen, grabbed a cup in her mouth and put it in the fridge dispenser, she used her nose to press the water button. She gripped the rim of the cup with her teeth and gently took it back to the room. Asami put the pills on the counter and grabbed a very near passed out Korra and took her back into bed, she got the pills by the bed just as Naga brought in a small cup of water. "wow you are really smart for a dog." Asami said taking the glass.

Korra coughed lightly, "she was given to me by a nurse, she even paid for her aid classes, Naga has saved my life more than once, she takes good care of me." Korra kissed the air calling the dog to her. The dog hopped on the bed and lay on her side her back to her owner, Korra wrapped her arms around her big dog and snuggled with her. "Hehe I'm almost jealous." Asami giggled handing Korra the green pills. Korra took them and smiled, "don't be, Naga makes sure I get my medicine gets me help when I need it, and comforts me after an episode, but only Asami Sato has ever made forget the pain and brought be back from my haunted memories." Korra was being truthful.

Asami couldn't help but smile back, "well with those you should be getting hungry soon, want me to make breakfast?" Asami asked sweetly. "Yes please.".

Asami made a little of everything, pancakes, eggs, bacon and oatmeal, with orange juice. She put a bed trey in the dumbwaiter and sent it up. By the time she got upstairs it was there ready to be served. She brought the try to the bed and Naga nudged Korra awake. She groaned and Naga helped her sit up. Korra rubbed her tired eyes and smiled at Asami. She put the food down and Korra smile faltered a little. "Something wrong?" Asami asked worried.

Korra smiled went back up, "not a thing." The Alaskan said starting to eat her food. She devoured everything except the oatmeal, the tanned woman almost refused to look at it. The woman burped and patted her stomach in content. Asami took the oatmeal away and the dishes to the sink "oh hey just let Naga lick em, she's a great dish washer." Korra giggled and Asami put the trey down for the dog; and Naga began growling at the oatmeal. Asami looked confused. "Uhh?" she looked to Korra who sighed in embarrassment. "She's reading off my emotions, don't worry about it." Korra said laying back into the bed. Asami walked over to the side and sat down next to her lover.

"Want to talk about it? Makes it to where I don't make a mistake again, I think we need to talk about some things that would trigger you, I don't want to be the cause of one, like your first visit in the office." Asami said bowing her head.

"Zaheer only let me eat oatmeal for breakfast, original, always bland. For lunch was always grape jelly sandwiches, with cinnamon apple sauce, dinner was whatever slop they had, sometimes, it was rotten, sometimes fresh off the stove. At night he would make me drink vodka grey goose, sometimes tequila, he would get me nice and drunk before he wanted play with me. I hate chocolate chip cookies because my uncle would give me one when I was what he said was a "good girl" there are other things but some I don't remember till I see them." Korra said softly.

"What do you like then?" Asami smiled. "You. And Naga, I love the snow though, umm I really like to draw, and write. Publishers and editors are asking me to write a book about what happened to me, but I don't know." Korra said softly. Asami crawled into bed with her lover and snuggled up to her laying her head gently on the woman's thigh. "What about you, what are your likes and dis-likes?" Korra asked sweetly.

"Hmm let's go with don't like first, I hate dirty bathrooms, people chewing with their mouths open, hate petty theft, and…" Asami paused not wanting to say the last one. "And what?" Korra asked.

"Um I have a huge thing about dating cigarette smokers, I don't mind weed, but I hate tobacco products." Asami said looking away from the Alaskan. Korra just smiled, "Think you could hand me my pack should be in my pants pocket." Asami sighed and got them as asked. She headed her the pack and sat back down. Korra saw a trash bin not to faraway and she tossed the pack into the can like a basketball player. "What are you doing?" Asami asked.

"You just gave me a reason to quit, sucks my money up anyway." Korra smiled. "So do we have therapy today or what?" Korra asked. "We have to keep up doctor and patient relationship there; I don't want Iroh finding out about us." The therapist giggled. "So why do you need ipecac?" Asami was curious and Korra went ridged, "I can't vomit on my own anymore, let's just say when I was with zaheer, there was no spitting, if I puked he would do it all over again, my gag reflex is nonexistent." Korra had a tear fall down her cheeks at the memory and Asami kissed them away. Korra smiled and they snuggled into the bed together

(2 weeks later)

Asami and Korra were going strong, Korra had a few bad days with her spine and some needless pain pills, but no episodes, which surprised Korra to no end, and she would normally have five or six episodes a week. The raven haired woman was good for her; she actually has never felt so happy in her life. Korra looked at the day of the week and snuck out of Asami's house. Every Sunday Korra would run off somewhere thinking the raven haired woman didn't notice. Out of worry she followed the Alaskan this time. Korra hopped in a cab a few streets away from Asami's town house, and headed to Avatar Park. Asami followed not too far behind her in a cab of her own, and when the Alaskan dove out of the cab and into the park, was when Asami lost sight of her. 'God I hope she's not meeting a dealer.' Asami thought to herself. She wore dark hoody and black jeans, along with some large sunglasses; to cover up her non-beatified face. She finally caught sight of her girlfriend sitting on a park bench watching little kid's play; she seemed to be watching one in particular.

A little tanned boy with ocean blue eyes and a nice smile played with his mother in the sand box. His hair was a short chocolate brown and his nose made into a cute little point. Asami watched the mother get up from the sand box and walk over to Korra. The Alaskan smiled and handed the woman a plush stuffed puppy dog that looked just like Naga, and a little blue card. They seemed to be talking about something and Korra's face lit up in a bright smile.

After a few minutes the woman walked back over to the little boy and began playing again.

Asami came up behind the bench and went around sitting next to Korra. "Followed me huh?' Korra asked not taking her eyes of the little boy. "Yeah, I wanted to be sure-". Korra laughed, "That I wasn't buying again. I don't blame you, I thought about it on the way, but on Sunday morning this is where I am." Korra smiled when the little boy let out a loud giggle. "He's yours isn't he?" Asami asked. Korra nodded, "Kota.".

The raven woman gripped Korra's hand "who is-"

"Zaheer." Korra cut her off already knowing the question. "Why is he not with you Korra?" Asami asked sadly. "When he was first born I couldn't even look at him without crying, he looks exactly like me, I know, but Zaheer is there too. I went into major depression and I thought it better if he wasn't with me, I let social services take him till I could get passed my issues, but then Zaheer broke out of prison. He broke out hearing I had Kota, furious, he tortured me and raped me trying to make me tell him where Kota was, but I never gave him up. After that I realized I loved him all along, but I was crippled and hurt, there was no way I could properly take care of him. Then the alcohol and drug abuse, I've been trying to get him back but I have to get clean, and I basically need a secondary provider or find a way to double my salary so I have the financial ability to take care of him." Korra sighed but never took her eyes off the smiling boy. "The foster mother allows me to bring him toys, cards for special occasions, long as I'm not making direct contact with him, I can see him." Asami bit her lip in thought, 'wow there is still so much I don't know about her.' Asami felt a little angry at this, "why didn't you just tell me?" Asami asked trying to keep a lid on her anger and allow her girlfriend to explain.

"I didn't know how you would react, I'm baggage enough add a kid into the mix and you got a heavy load, I didn't want you to leave if you found out too soon." Korra was being honest. "I was actually going to tell you when I was going to get him back, but looks like I don't have to." Korra smiled when Kota looked her way and smiled brightly. "God I want to hold him so badly right now." She didn't notice Asami taking a photo with her phone. 'She's going to love this.' she sent the photo to her email so she could print out a copy later.

An hour passed and they watched the little boy run, jump and play to his heart content, they didn't notice that he ran over to them in attempt to play hide and seek with his foster mother. He crawled right up into Korra's lap and smiled at her. The foster mother looked like she didn't have a clue as to what to do, she only nodded her head and Korra hesitantly wrapped her arms around him and a tear ran down her cheek with a bright smile. The little boy pulled back and kissed the tear away; he smiled and jumped off her lap into Asami's. He played with her long hair for a moment; then jumped off to go play more.

Asami looked to see Korra drenched in happy tears, "I think he remembers you some." Asami whispered into her ear and kissed her temple. The foster mother took the boy and whisked him away in his stroller; he waved to Korra as he played with the stuffed puppy.

The rest of the day Korra didn't say much, just smiled and watched everything, like she was so content with how everything was. Being that Korra practically lived with Asami already, when they got home Asami went for the kitchen to get a bottle of wine and two glasses; she stopped to put on some soft mood music. She plopped down on the plush couch next to Korra; Asami grabbed a small black remote and turned the fire place on. Korra smiled poured the drinks and sat back enjoying the silence. Asami was in thought and sipping her wine when she felt soft lips caressing her jaw line. She turned only to catch soft lips and teeth nip her bottom lip, making the therapist give a slight jump in surprise.

Asami kissed back, she felt warm fingers pull her wine glass away from her and set it on the coffee table beside them. The Alaskan had moved to her neck, and now suckled the pulse point; leaving a bright purple hickey "oh Korra." The therapist put her fingers in her girlfriends hair to push her herder onto her neck; Korra learned very early in their relationship that Asami's neck and hip bones were her hot spots, and Korra was working both right now. As she suckled the pale neck, her hands gripped and massaged her pronounced hip bones.

Korra hooked her fingers in Asami's shirt and lifted it off, Korra smiled at the beautiful body beneath her. The pale skin, it being smooth as silk, luscious curves, and plump breasts; all the ingredients to make Korra drool with want. Korra slipped her fingers in the waistline of her pants and looked into Asami's eyes. "I. Want. You." The words made Asami's heart flutter, and her pulse rise; Asami didn't know what to say, the only thing that came to mind was a nod. Korra smiled and unbuttoned her pants; she slowly pulled them off one by one kissing the exposed skin as it was revealed to her.

While Korra was used and damaged; Asami was untouched, and innocent, and it made Korra feel all the more for her. She kissed back up Asami's left inner thigh and blew a small puff of air against Asami's now dripping pussy. Korra gave her one last sweet kiss on the thigh then slipped her tongue into Asami's wet folds. The therapists reaction was instantaneous, her back arched off the bed, hands snapped to the sheets and gripped them tightly in her fingers. "Oh wow!" Asami moaned.

The raven haired woman had touched her self, sure, but it was nothing like this, Korra hadn't even started using fingers yet, and Asami was ready to cum. "so close." Asami warned and the tongue receded from her hot core, "No." she whined softly and Korra just chuckled. Korra began licking Asami's clit very slowly and then thrust a single finger in slightly. Asami hissed at the sudden intrusion but relaxed and started bucking her hips into the finger slowly. Korra added a second finger and Asami picked up her pace.

Driving her two fingers into Asami was the greatest feeling in the world for Korra, she wanted more of Asami, wanted her screams, her cum, and her love. She felt Asami's walls clamp down on her fingers and moan her name over and over again. Korra wanted to do this right, so she picked Asami up and headed up stairs to the master bedroom, and threw her on it. Korra walked over to the closet and pulled out a small black box. She set it on the bed and undressed never taking her eyes off Asami.

Once unclothed Korra crawled over Asami and kissed her hotly, "I'm going to make love to you tonight." Korra announced and pulled something out of the box. It was a seven inch rubber dildo attached to straps. Asami swallowed in slight fear and began to panic a little, till Korra kissed her and whispered in her ear. "Shh look I won't ever hurt you, I promise. Do you trust me?" Korra asked looking the raven haired girl deep in the eye. "yes." Was all Asami could say. Korra smiled and put the strap-on in position, once that was done she started kissing and licking Asami's tits and rubbed her fingers on the swollen clit to make Asami nice and wet again. it wasn't long before Asami was close to being driven off the edge.

As soon as Korra welt walls start to clench she dove the rubber cock deep into Asami mid orgasm. A slight pop was herd as Asami's hymen broke and a slight cry escaped her, whether it was a pleasure cry or pain she wasn't sure. Korra had timed it perfectly, she knew from personal experience if you add intense pain at the peak of pleasure it makes the pleasure intensify tenfold, making the lost virginity seem painless. She stilled her hips as Asami came down from her high.

"I-I feel so f-full." Asami moaned out. Korra just smiled and rocked her hips slightly, the pale woman hissed but adjusted as more slow thrusts followed. She felt the head of the rubber cock brush something that made her ark her back and moan out loudly. Korra noticed and aimed to hit that spot every time.

Asami was near screaming with every thrust, Korra lifted her up so she was straddling Korra's thighs, the tanned woman put a hand on her abdomen and pressed her back slightly, so the cock could hit an all new angel. "OH! Jesus fucking Christ! Oh god I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! OH! Fuck deeper please." Asami was begging she was right there; all she needed was the right push. Korra rolled her hips twice then dove the cock in so deep, it nicked Asami's cervix once or twice. She could feel tight walls making it hard to pull back on the cock, "Asami, I want you to know something." Korra pounded Asami's pussy harder making the raven haired woman drag her nails across her shoulder blades leaving small bloody welts. "w-what baby?" Asami moaned. Korra gave one final deep thrust to make Asami cum hard and long. "I love you." Korra whispered and that's what nailed it in, Asami bucked wildly against the cock inside her, making it twist up her insides with pleasure. Korra had wrapped her hands in with Asami's as she came; she whispered loving things in her ear and promised immense happiness.

When Asami finally relaxed Korra pulled the cock out and un-strapped it from her thighs and set in the box. She laid down next to Asami and pulled her over top of her, "I meant what I said… I do love you." Korra said cupping the flushed pale cheeks. Asami was still dazed by the ever powerful orgasm but she did hear Korra's words. She paused for a moment to think and smiled brightly, throwing caution to the wind she said the three words she didn't think she would ever say to someone else, "I love you too." Asami smiled and they kissed hotly.

They spent hours into the night pleasuring each other, till exhaustion claimed them both, Asami had fallen asleep on Korra's chest and the Alaskan's arms were wrapped tightly around her. Korra sighed in content just before sleep claimed her 'I might get better after all'

(Month later)

Korra was having a bad day and was giving Asami the cold shoulder at every turn.

"Okay I've had it, what the hell is going on with you?!" Asami yelled at her, and Korra only looked at her and remained silent. "Guhh! Fine! I'm going out for a while!" Asami walked out the door slamming it, and instantly Korra felt bad, she didn't know why she was acting like this, there was just days where she didn't talk to anyone, and didn't want to be talked to. "ugh why are you so stupid?' Korra ran her fingers through her short hair and thought of ways to make it up to the woman. The tanned woman got up and took Naga outside; she got her keys then walked out of the house and down the busy street. She stopped by a flower vendor and got a dozen white roses; she then went into a toy shop and got a push black teddy bear with green eyes that reminded her of Asami, she got a charm bracelet with her name engraved on the top and on the bottom she had engraved "You are the light at the end of my dark tunnel" the woman who sold her the bracelet smiled, "Whatever you did to piss her off, she'll forgive you for it with this." Korra thanked her and paid for her items and headed home. Behind her a man with a dark trench coat was following her quietly. He watched her go inside the large town home and started looking for a way in, he found it, with an open window in the kitchen.

Korra had set the flowers and teddy bear next to the door for when Asami came home; she went for the shower to wash away the sweat and grime. After her hot shower she redressed in a pair of navy blue sweat pants, and Asami's red and gold RCU t-shirt, the raven haired girl loved the shirt on her so she figured she would ware it for when she got home. She walked into the bedroom flopped on the bed and turned the TV on; she had the news on and yawned in boredom. Her eyes seemed to close for only a second when a harsh hand covering her mouth woke her up.

(WARNING RAPE)

She looked up to see someone in a black hockey mask and just by looking at it could tell it was a man. He got on top of her pinning her down with his weight, she tried like hell to punch and kick him but he was too heavy. He pinned her arms above her head and leaned down, his breth stunk like alcohol. 'T-that smell? Grey Goose vodka.' The thought sent her body into over drive she thrashed and cried out against his hand. "Easy now, no need to tire yourself out, we have quite a while till you girlfriend gets back, so we have a lot of time to get to know one another." He grabbed a zip tie quickly letting her hands go, then just as fast tied them together with the black zip tie. He kept her mouth covered till he grabbed a black gag and put it to use, he ran his hands down her sides and she thrashed harder. "You know I don't see why you fuck girls, didn't you have fun when you were with us?" the way he said those words sounded very familiar to Korra, it was Kazan, Zaheer's little brother. "You know Zaheer never let me have you fully, it would make me sad that he had you all to himself, I hated the way you screamed in pain when he took you over and over. It's okay though, I promise to be gentle, you'll love it I promise." He pulled a knife out of his pocket and cut the waist band of her pants ripping them off. The knife knocked her pelvis just below her C-section scar, she cried out and he paused a moment.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it." he leaned down and kissed the small cut, he then removed his mask and threw the knife to the side. "There no chance of that hurting you now; I don't know why I used it, I'm sorry." He kissed her lips and she cried silently. 'Please! Let this be a dream! Please! Asami!' her thoughts kept running back to Asami, 'please Sami help!' she cried out into the gag.

Left in only black lace booty shorts and t-shirt, Korra was pretty exposed, and she hated every second of it. the hands that ran over her skin was not the same soft pale hands she had grown to love, these lips were rough and chapped, while Asami's was soft and warm.

"pwese Ksan!" she cried out and he removed the gag. "Please Kazan don't do this. please I'm begging you!" she was begging pleading for him to see reason and let her go, but he only shushed her by putting two fingers to her lips, "Shh its okay, I'll make you feel amazing." He kept her arms pinned, and used his free hand to reach between her thighs and rubbed her clit hard.

"No please stop." She begged as she rubbed her, she hated this more than anything. Zaheer made her feel pain, tortured her, he never tried to make her feel good. Her uncle on the other hand was all about making her feel "good" and she hated it more than getting tortured. Her body began to betray her, it started rocking with his fingers and she cried in shame.

"See I told you so." He smiled and pulled her shorts to the side so he could touch her fully. He ran his fingers over her now swollen nub and moaned when a gush of wetness seeped from between her lower lips. She gave up on begging him to stop so she went with fighting; she got her hands free of his grip and landed a solid hit to his face. He returned with a back hand to her face. "That was rude. I see you need a lesion in manners again." he brought his hand up and brought it across her other cheek and she cried out.

Naga began barking down stairs and he stopped hitting her for a moment. "Tell that dog to shut the fuck up or I'll gut her." He ordered. "Naga silence!" she yelled out and Naga went quiet. He turned back to her and smiled, "Good girl, now where were we?" he brought a fist down into her gut knocking the wind out of her. He got up from the bed and went over to the fire place, grabbing a large hunting knife. She tried to crawl away but he grabbed her foot and made her legs hand from the edge of the bed with her legs closed tight. "Open them." he said sternly. She shook her head; h brought the tip of the hot knife down along her inner thigh, she held in the scream but tears flowed freely now. "Open them, or your pretty girlfriend id getting a makeover." He said waving the knife around. She let out a sob and spread her legs; he thrust his hips into hers, dry humping her to get him hard.

When he was finally stiff he pulled his pants below his ass so he could pull his aching member free, he turned her over on her stomach and gripped her hair tight shoving her head into the mattress. She felt him line up with her entrance and she braced.

(END WARNING)

 **(I know I'm a jerk, but there will be another chapter after this one, might be three actually to finish it off, anyway I didn't expect anyone to like this Fic so I'm jumping for joy on the good reviews. Also my beta reader comes from a somewhat similar past as this so I don't let her read this one, also as for my spacing my COMP changed the set spacing, but it is now fixed as you can see. Hope you all enjoyed.) (APOLOGIES FOR ANY MISS SPELLINGS OR GRAMATICAL ERRORS)**


	3. My Savior

My savior

 **(Okay this chapter is a tear jerker, keep the reviews up people, I lose the fuel of reviews and the FIC stops. Don't think you all want that. Anyway enjoy the FIC)** **(I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors)**

Korra braced for as she felt him enter her ever slightly, Kazan gave a light gasp and stood frozen still as he felt ice cold metal to his temple. Korra chad her eyes closed, she just wished he would get it over with or kill her, something.

That's when she heard it, a loud click and a voice, a voice of an angel, her savior. "okay fucker, throw the knife in the fire place and back off her or I'm putting another hole for you to see out of." He did as instructed. "Thought you wouldn't be home for a long while." He said pissed.

Asami smirked, "Don't send a bunch of novice's to mess with a master mechanic's car, from what they messed with I could tell they were just trying to slow me down, my last stop was home, stands to reason I would rush back." Asami sneered. "Now why don't you put that away, or lose it your choice." Asami said with anger

He did. Asami kept the gun pointed on him; she never took her eyes off him as she circled him to check on her girlfriend. She picked up a fleece blanket and tossed it over Korra. "Korra baby are you okay?" Asami had tears in eyes threatening to spill over, Korra offered no response, she just cried and curled up under the blanket.

"Little bitch is fine, we were having a great time till you showed up." Kazan brought his fingers to his nose breathed deeply and licked his fingers. Korra sobbed louder at his words. "Ohh she moaned and bucked, if I'd kept up she would have came all over my hand. Like the little slut she has always been." He grinned evilly at Korra

Asami looked to Kazan and smirked, she drop kicked him back into the fire place, making his pants and underwear catch flame. He screamed and rolled out of the fire place. She grabbed him by his long black hair and she drug him out the door and threw him down the stairs. She walked down to him and grabbed him by his long black hair again. "You're going to learn what happens when you touch what is now mine." Asami drug him into the kitchen, with the burns on his legs he was not running anywhere, so Asami dropped him, set the gun on the table, she grabbed a large bottle of lemon juice. She wanted a specific spot to feel the pain. "Open them." she said her eyes full of furry.

He refused to do so, so she squeezed the bottle to spry the juice on his fresh burn wounds. He screamed in agony, "Open. Them." she said again and he didn't budge, she pulled a knife from the cutlery block, and flipped it in her hand like a toy. Since he refused and she let the knife fly right into his hand practically nailing him to the floor. He yelled out in pain. "Open them." she said again, he refused yet again and she let another knife fly into his other hand. He finally spread his legs and Asami drop kicked him in the groin; he rolled over holding his family jewels in agony.

Korra had pulled herself from the bed, and changed the shirt she was in, she didn't want it to be taken away or ruined. She was still crying hard and had a few issues breathing, her jaw ached and her eye swelled, she managed to pull on a black thin t-shirt and shorts, she wrapped the fleece blanket back around her; and limped down the small flight of stairs and into the kitchen. She watched as Asami beat the shit out of him, fists landed to his nose and cheeks, kicks to his sides and head were in a blind furry. 'If this keeps up she will kill him.'

Korra hobbled over to Asami and fell into her, Asami stopped the assault to catch her, "Sami, please. Stop this." Korra begged. Her jaw hurt and she had a large cut above her eye, she was going to say more but a sharp pain erupted in her abdomen; Kazan had removed a kitchen knife from his hand and plunged it deep into Korra's stomach, damn near going through her. He pulled the knife back and stabbed her again near the same spot. "if I cant have her, then you won't either." He grinned evilly.

Korra dropped to her knees and Asami cried out, she kneed Kazan in the face knocking him out cold. Korra was crying out and bleeding profusely on the kitchen floor. they herd the steady ring of police sirens, Korra was dazed at the loss of blood but could only smile, Asami did it, Asami saved her. "I-I'm sorry f-for being such a-an ass." Korra gaged a little and some blood came dripping out. Asami put her hand on the wound the best she could to stop the bleeding, and kissed Korra on the lips softly.

"Shh don't apologize, I'm sorry I left, it won't happen again I promise. Ugh! This is all my fault," she was cut off by soft coppery lips, "you saved me Sami, I cried out for you and you came, I've never been so happy" Korra pulled Asami into a deep kiss. Police kicked down the door as Korra passed out from blood loss. Chief Beifong walked through the door first and recognized the dying woman right off the bat. "We need a medic in here! Get ambulance 227 here on the double!" she yelled loudly.

She looked over to Kazan also recognizing him. "Get this trash out of here." She commanded and walked over to Asami who was sobbing over Korra's limp body. Lin rubbed her shoulder gently and pulled her to her feet, "come on let the medic's do their job, you can't help her if you're in the way." Lin helped Asami sit down and took out a notebook.

"I need your name and statement about what happened here tonight." Lin said right to the point. A medic came with a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I'm sorry I'm still in a little shock." Asami said trying to get a grip on herself. She took a deep breath, "my name is Asami Sato, and I would like that left out please, with my name as it is I don't need press bugging into my life again; and Korra and I have a relationship, we had a fight earlier today and I went out for a drive, I visited my dad, talked with a friend and stopped for a bite to eat, I came home early thinking something was up, I had seen someone messing with my car while at the restaurant, so I hopped a cab right home, when I came inside I heard Korra crying upstairs, and someone talking to her, he said "to open her legs or he was going to give me a makeover." She did it to save me, that's when I ran for my gun in the lock box; I stopped him before he could… I stopped him and we fought down into the kitchen" Lin wrote down her statement then put the booklet down and sighed.

"Miss Sato I think you and I both know there was no fight here, you don't have a scratch on you while he is burned and beaten and stabbed. Now I understand if you lost your self in the moment I do, but don't lie to me, I learned from the best nothing gets past me, I don't think this will go to trial, he has had warrants out for his arrest for years now, its up to her to press charges though, I will be at the hospital tomorrow afternoon to check on her." Lin said right to the point

"She really looks up to you by the way, says she always wanted to thank you." Asami told the police chief. "what's that?' she asked caught off guard. "Korra, she always wanted to thank you for… for what you did to Zaheer." Lin flinched at the memory and leaned back into the chair they watched as medic took care of Korra till an ambulance arrived.

"You know that day was the hardest day of my career. Seeing that kid beaten to hell, and raped nearly to death, I almost handed her the gun myself." Lin gave a sad smile

"I remember how my hand didn't even shake when I pulled that trigger. Zaheer had Korra in a choke hold was held up in the master bedroom, me and three other officers stormed in, he had a gun to her head, but the fool didn't notice the safety was on, he tried to pull the trigger on her and when it didn't happen I pulled that trigger, that bullet went right between his eyes. Mammoth fell right on top of her, I remember rolling him off of her and wrapping my jacket around her, I picked her up and brought her out to the hospital myself." Lin choked back the tear threatening to make itself known.

They herd the ambulance siren and Lin stood up, "you can ride with her if you want." With that Lin left to go talk with her other officers on the outcome of the night. The ambulance crew was quick, a tanned lady with long white hair and blue eyes rushed over with a gurney, she shared a longing glance at Lin and shuffled to Korra's side. "oh poor sweet heart, what did they do to you this time?" Kya said helping the near dead woman onto the gurney and wheeling her back out of the house and into the emergency vehicle, Asami followed, "whoa there honey you family?" Kya asked stopping Asami from getting in the truck. "girlfriend." Asami said Kya was about to say no when Lin appeared. "Let her on Kya, she won't be in the way; I'll see you when you get home tonight." Lin gave the EMT a kiss to the cheek and went back to work.

Kya looked to Asami, "okay honey hop in, we need to make tracks." She pounded on the front of the truck after getting Korra strapped in all the way. "Let's move!" she yelled and the ambulance was barreling to the nearest hospital, Kya began putting monitors on to read Korra's heart beat and O2 stats. After a few moments the line on the monitor suddenly went flat, and a single oud beep echoed through the large emergency truck. "Shit we're losing her!" Kya got the resuscitation kit, she charged the paddles and ripped Korra's shirt open.

'wait she was wearing my RCU shirt before, she changed so it wouldn't get ripped up?" Korra was now wearing a ripped up black wife beater t-shirt. "Clear!" Kya pressed on Korra and her heart monitor didn't change from the flat line. "NO! Korra please!" Asami burst into tears, as Kya charged the paddles again, "clear!" there was a small reading on the monitor and her heart started normal rhythm. Kya looked to Asami, "hold her hand, talk to her, very well might be the last kind words she hears." Kya turned and pounded again. "Let's go! She won't make it much longer!" Kya was screaming at her driver to move faster.

Asami gripped Korra's hand and talked to her. "Korra baby, I know you can hear me (sobs) I want you to listen to me and listen well, this… this is nothing you hear me, you're going to get through this and then I'm going to take care of you, I promise." Asami was crying hard.

They finally pulled into a hospital and ushered the damaged woman out of the back. A nursing staff was there to meet them; they took her back quickly and began surgery. Asami was covered in blood but didn't care she just wanted Korra to be okay. She pulled out her phone and called her best friend, it rang a few times and no one answered, not a surprise, it was two in the morning and she had work tomorrow, but Asami couldn't do this alone. She called again and this time a very grumpy opal answered the phone "Someone better be dying." Opal groaned and the words made Asami burst into tears again. "Whoa! Asami! What's going on?!" Opal jolted up in bed alerting Bolin waking him up.

"K-Korra got attacked, sh-she's in surgery now." Asami couldn't hold it back anymore she started out right sobbing and in the hall of the hospital slid down to the floor and tucked her knees to her chest. "What hospital are you at?" Opal sprang out of bed tossing Boling his clothes and without question put them on. "Do you need me to bring you anything or Korra?" Opal asked. Asami tried to catch her breath and sniffled, "we're at Republic Mercy General Hospital. I need some clothes and Naga will go nuts if she's not here, If she hasn't gotten out already, Korra will want her here when she wakes up… if she wakes up." She started crying again.

"Asami honey you need to calm down, I'll bring you clothes and Naga, I think you should call your dad though." Opal suggested. "I'll think about it, last thing I need is for him to become over protective and bud his nose into my life." Asami sniffled. Opal understood her hesitation on calling her father; man was dangerous in all aspects. "We will be there in half an hour our apartment isn't too far from the hospital… Bolin is going to drop me off and go get Naga, is that okay?" Opal asked running to her car with Bolin hopping in the passenger seat.

"Yes that's fine. Cops will be there, have Bolin find Lin and have him tell her I sent him and your friends to Korra." Asami whipped her tears on her blood stained hands. "Okay we will be there in ten minutes." She hung up the phone and cried as doctors ushered passed her; till she finally managed to get up and wait outside for Opal.

She saw a silver car speed in front of her and stop suddenly, Opal dove out of the car and so did Bolin, and he took a moment to look her over. "Hi, names Bolin, terrible way to meet, you look gorgeous even though your covered in goo, I need your key to the house just in case." He spoke really fast and Opal came up behind him. "Baby hush up. Sorry he talks really fast when he gets nervous, he needs your key to the house and address to get there just in case cops have cleared out." Opal said hugging Asami tight.

Asami got the keys from her pocket and pulled her house key off giving it to the nervous man. "Address is 84521 W River Street. Third house to the right, if you pass the bright red house you went to far." Asami was numb at this point all she could think about was losing Korra tonight. Bolin hopped in the car and sped off to the house. Opal walked her back into the emergency lobby to wait for word on Korra.

Hours passed, Asami had found a locker room to take a quick shower and change, Bolin was nice enough to grab some soap so she could wash the blood off her hands. After she was changed; she was back to waiting. She got aquatinted with Bolin and they talked quite a bit, "You should sign up for a session with me, total discounted price." Asami said, she really wanted to get to a deeper root into his drinking problem. "I might give it a try, you're really easy to talk to, and pretty, man Korra's lucky." Bolin was a good sport tried to cheer everyone up but even Naga refused to wag her tail.

A few more hours passed, the girls had all fallen asleep in the chairs, and Bolin was nearly there when a loud "Korra Snow" all three people sprang up and so did the dog. "Well we it was rocky, we lost her six times, the last time she was gone for over two minutes, it's a miracle she survived, the knife nearly pierced all the way through, cutting through both small and large intestine, as well as making a nice size cut to her stomach." He cleared his throat and continued.

"She has a crack to her lower jaw and it seems she has suffered some broken ribs as well, the cut to her thighs have been bandaged and should heal up rather quickly. Right now she is stable but we are not out of the woods just yet." He adjusted his glasses and put down the clip board he was reading form.

"She's in a medically induced coma to help her body heal faster, so we can get her out of the ICU. She is in room 3 due be quiet when your back there." The doctor stopped just before leaving and asked "which one of you is Asami?". Asami raised her hand slightly and he walked over and gave her a sweet smile, "when we put her on the operating table she woke up for a moment, she said "tell my Asami I got this." I've never seen someone so close to dying smile so happily in all my years of being a doctor, you must be really something special." He patted her shoulder and walked away. Asami was crying, but there were some happy tears with worried ones. She practically ran to ICU wing and into room 3.

Korra was there lying in a hospital bed, wires hooked up everywhere, a tube down her throat, and bandages everywhere. Machines were breathing for her and monitors beeped all around. Asami took the seat closest to the bed and took her girlfriends hand in her own. Bolin had brought a book and started reading from it, with help from Opal on some words.

"Hey Op I'm going to go make a few phone calls I'll be back in a little bit, watch her for me?" Asami asked getting up.

She dialed child services and an assistant answered the phone, "Child services and adoptions how may I help you?" The woman said sweetly. "Hi yes I want to start an adoption on a child." Asami said right to the point. "Okay well I can give you addresses to a few orphanages and –"she was cut off, "Actually I'm looking to adopt a particular child, his mother is a personal friend of mine." Asami said getting annoyed.

"We don't do personal requests-" she was cut off again. "miss I'm sure you are as busy as I am, so let's cut to the chase, I am Asami Sato, only daughter to Hiroshi Sato, so I can assure you special requests are warranted for this, that is unless you don't like your job." Asami could hear the woman damn near die, "name of the child Miss. Sato?" the woman asked slightly afraid.

"Kato Snow." She waited. "yes says here he is on voluntary foster care, and you wish to adopt him?" the woman asked. "yes that's correct, I'll be there tomorrow, have the forms ready as well as the boy, or consider your employment terminated." She hung up the phone and called another number. "Private detective, Bumi here." A male voice sounded on the end of the phone, "Bumi, Asami Sato here I need you to find some people for me." she started to pace back and forth.

"What's the name boss?" the man asked somewhat excited.

"I need you to find the parents to Korra Snow, soon as you get the numbers text them to me, I will send your payment in tomorrow." Asami hung up the phone and headed back inside t be with her girlfriend. She was surprised to see Lin there. Lin noticed her and stepped out of the room, "how's the kid?" Lin asked a little sad, she was wearing a grey RPD shirt and black pants and combat boots. "Stabilized but still not out of danger yet, they'll bring her out of the coma tomorrow and see if she wakes up." Asami had tear run down her cheek.

"Hey come on buck up, no tears, got to be strong for her… also Kazan is being put to trial for previous crimes, but I need to know if Korra want to press charges." Lin said, " I don't know when she will wake up Lin and her next of kin isn't here to make decisions for her." Asami was getting light headed, she wobbled some and Lin helped her to a chair. "Whoa there girly, when was the last time you slept really?" Lin said getting a good look at the woman's dark bags under the pale woman's eyes.

"Umm I got maybe an hour or two." Asami yawned. "Kid go get some sleep there are plenty of people here when she wakes up." Asami nodded and headed home for the day. She said bye to Opal and Bolin, she kissed Korra on the temple gently on the temple and went to shower and sleep.

Though that was her plan, till she walked in the door of her house, Korra's blood still in a pool on the cherry hardwood floors, the edges dried but in the thicker area's was very wet still. She went upstairs and wanted to cry, Korra's sweats were ripped to shreds, a knife was in the corner of the room a blood smear on it and her shirt was neatly folded on the bed, the bed of which had blood smeared on the pillow and drops dried on the wall above the bed. She walked over to the t-shirt and noticed a little bit of blood on it. She took it into the bathroom to get rid of the blood by hand, when the stain was fully gone, she didn't notice she was crying the whole time. After drying her face, she walked down stairs to get some bleach and rags to clean up the blood. She went near the front door and opened the hall closet to get her needed supplies. When she closed the door was when she saw a teddy bear holding a dozen near dead white roses; then she noticed something shining on the bears arm. The words ASAMI was engraved at the top, she pulled the bracelet off the teddy's arm.

It was plated silver and rimmed gold, under the ban, was another engraving and it made her heart melt, "YOU ARE THE LIGHT T THE END OF MY DARK TUNNEL" Asami cried and hugged the teddy bear, 'she must have gotten this after I ran off, god I'm so stupid.' She hugged the teddy bear tighter, she decided the blood can wait for now, she headed up to her room, changed the sheets and snuggled with the teddy bear.

(Next day)

Asami woke to her phone buzzing like crazy, she put it to her ear, "hey Sami thank god you answered." Opal exclaimed. Asami bolted upright out of bed, "what happened? Is she okay? Did something go wrong?" Asami was in panic mode now. "Sami shut up for a second, Korra is fine but I thought you would like to be there when they try to wake her up, I've been telling the doctor to hold off on doing it so you can get here, but he's getting a little pissed." Asami looked at the clock and it read (12:54) "shit I'll be there in fifteen." She hung up the phone showered and dressed in five minutes flat, an all-new record for the pale woman.

She got her keys grabbed the teddy bear, made sure she was wearing the bracelet and ran out the door. She made it on time just like she said, and entered the room as the doctor was giving Korra the injection. "Okay she should wake up in the next twenty minutes or so, if not please alert the staff." He walked away and left the people in the room to wait for their friend to wake up. Bolin was passed out on the bed on the other side of the room since it wasn't occupied, Opal laid in his arms as she played angry birds. Lin and Kya had to get back to work so they left before Asami got there. So Asami was left with her nervous silence, he foot tapped silently on the white tile, and then her phone buzzed.

She pulled it from her pocket and the phone read text message from B-Man. She opened the icon and read the message **. (Korra Snow- only living daughter of Senna and Tonraq Snow, address is unknown, phone number landline- 907-556-9007. I expect my money today.)** She clicked on the highlighted number and stepped out of the room and into the hall way. She listened to the ring of the phone then went to voice-mail, a warm male voice spoke into the machine, **(you have reached the residence of Tonraq, Senna, and Korra Snow, please leave a message after the beep.)** Asami was shocked that the voice-mail, Korra's voice had said her name in the recording, except she sounded just like a little girl at the time.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Snow I'm calling about information about your daughter-" The phone picked up, "what's your name?" it was a man's voice like the one from the recording, but sad and angry. "My names Asami-" He interrupted her. "Are you a reporter?" he asked. "No Sir I'm your daughters' girlfriend." She was getting aggravated about his tone, here she was trying to tell him his daughter has been attacked and he's interrogating her.

"Her girlfriend what-" He was cut off and much more womanly friendly voice sounded into the phone. "I apologize on my husband's behalf, now dear you were saying about our daughter." The woman sounded tense like Asami's next words would either make her or break her.

"Thought you should know that Korra was attacked last night and nearly killed, she didn't want me to tell you… but if it were me, id want my parents to know." Asami was starting to doubt her decision. "Please Asami, tell us where she is at (sobs) I have to see her to explain things." Senna was crying profusely. She hadn't herd word from her daughter in over four years, and before that ten, she missed her baby girl, she missed her little Korra.

"Look I don't know if you know the extent of Korra's emotional trauma I don't know if it would be good for-"

"Please Asami, please I haven't held her since she was ten…I miss her so much… please I am begging you, please tell me where she is." Senna begged she was on her knees begging into the phone. "Fine; but you come alone, I don't think Korra can handle both of you at the same time, you seem to be the more level headed. What airport is closest to you?" Asami asked.

Senna perked up and ran to her room to pack a bag. "Uhh winter ports. It's a side airport that takes us to an international one." Senna said a little unsure.

Asami sighed. "here I will send someone to transport you personally, what city is closest to you?' Asami asked. "Uhh Nome is closest." Senna sniffled. "Good my guy will meet you at town square, he will have green eyes and black hair, you can't miss him, he will be there in the next six hours." She said sternly. "Yes thank you Asami! Thank you so much!" Senna hung up the phone and began packing for her trip.

Asami went back into the room to see Korra still not awake, "nothing?" she asked, opal shook her head, "no, doctor said she has to wake up on her own now." Asami looked over to opal with a look. "What?" opal asked. "Didn't you say Bolin can pilot a plain?" opal nodded, "yeah he just got his pilots license a week ago why?" opal asked confused. Asami told her the plan and she awoke her sleeping fiancée. He was all with it and had Senna out of Nome and in republic city in six hours just like Asami said. She watched Bolin pull in with her car and a woman stepped out of the passenger seat. She had chocolate brown hair that was a little lighter than Korra's, she was about the same height though, and the same worried face. This woman's eyes were lighter than Korra's though.

"Asami I assume?" she asked softly. Asami nodded and held out her hand, but she hugged Asami instead. "You can't imagine what this means to me… and my word you are pretty." Senna seemed nice but she couldn't help but wonder.

"excuse me, I'm sorry to ask but why wont Korra talk to you? She refuses to tell me and believe me I've tried." Asami asked out right. Senna looked away sad, "she blames us for what happened to her… you see when Unalaq had her come live with him, he sent letters impersonating Korra, telling us that she was having fun and how she was having the time of her life living with them. we sent letters back of course telling her how we missed her, then there was a point where we wanted her to come home, the letters all stopped after that." Senna whipped a few tears away, and took a deep breath.

"Unalaq moved from his home that we though he was at and we didn't hear from her after that. Not till she came onto the News about what happened with Zaheer. We tried to get in to see her but she refused to talk to us. She never let us explain what he did. You see Unalaq was an art major, could copy any signature he wanted, so he forged letters to Korra from us as well, by the time the letters were found the case had been closed and she went off the grid again." Senna had to take a moment to gather herself, and Asami handed her a tissue. "Thank you… anyway when Zaheer broke out those years later we tried again, but she had police keep us out of the hospital. I brought all the letters proving this… I already blame myself for what happened, but I need this chance to try and tell her that her thoughts are wrong about us." Asami didn't need to hear anymore, she nodded and sighed, "Come on she's this way, she's probably not awake yet and wont react well to seeing you. So be prepared." Asami led her to the room and when Senna laid eyes on her daughter she almost dropped to her knees crying.

"w-what happened, Zaheer was death by cop." Senna asked pulling a strand of the hair behind her daughter's ear. Opal starred wide eyed, "Asami are you nuts, she is going to kill you for this or worse dump you." Opal was in awe at how foolish she was being. "And besides not like she deserves to see her anyway." Opal sneered. "Opal hush… it was Kazan, little brother to Zaheer." Asami answered sitting down.

Senna moved to caress her daughters cheek tenderly, when her hand flew up and caught it, she gazed into eyes of hatred, "get your hands off me." she threw her mother's hand from her face and looked to Asami with hurt and betrayal, "and how fucking dare you! Ghaa! Damn it!" Korra yelled as her wounds protested her yelling. "Korra please just give me five minutes to say what I need to and I will leave forever, and I will never bother you again I swear on it." Senna cut in crying.

"You don't deserve five minutes! How could you let me go? You had to of known! I wrote you to get me out so many times! I cried for my mommy every night when he forced himself on me! But you never came!" Korra slammed back into the bed and cried. Asami went to comfort her but Korra slapped it away. "Doesn't fucking touch me." she whispered dangerously, and Asami stepped away

"Korra we did get letters we got these letters." Senna pulled out the bundle of letters she had received all the years ago. Korra glanced at them, "yeah whatever, that's not my hand writing, I always switched the style." Korra grumbled. Senna pulled out another stack, "these are the letters we sent you." The stack was huge and full of colorful cards and such. Senna pulled one out. "To my dearest daughter, why have you not written me back, it's been six weeks since your last, are you okay? We want you to come home Korra, we miss you and want our little girl back. Please baby.

Love mom, and dad."

Korra was crying hard, "you're lying! I read the real letters! Saying how proud you were that he was teaching me how to respect a man, how you and dad had another baby to replace me!" Korra spit back. Opal couldn't take it anymore; she left the room to join her fiancée who was smart enough to stay away from that hospital wing.

Senna pulled out another stack of letters, she pulled the one Korra was talking about out and let it lay on her leg. Korra grabbed it and had a look of confusion. Senna pulled out the last stack of letters; it was Korra's cries for help. "these are the letters you wrote, we found them in a safe in his house but the trial was over and you didn't want to see us… we always wanted you back baby… he just had us fooled for so long… I wish to all the spirits, god, Buddha, all the almighties at once to go back and never let you go. I love you, your dad loves you." Senna watched as her daughter cried silent tears.

Korra let out a sob. "mommy." Senna rushed over to give her daughter a hug. Ohh baby mommy's here now." Senna rocked her daughter in her arms for the first time in ten years, she looked to Asami and mouthed "thank you." Asami nodded and stepped out into the hall.

 **(Bam another chapter written, I'm not going to lie I had tears at the end there. Anyway send me some reviews and tell me what you think. Also I'm going to be unveiling a new villain next chapter. And he's worse than Zaheer could ever be. Stay tuned for the next chapter.)**


	4. A New Enemy

A new enemy.

 **(Back with a new chapter, I have a new bad guy in the works, also warning there is some sexual references in this chapter but really this chapter is a full out plot thicker. I really hope you like what I've done with this so far)**

Asami walked out of the hospital room, and sighed sadly, Korra was so angry with her, she was deep in thought when her phone rang, "hello?" she sighed.

"Umm yes Miss. Sato the forms and boy is ready, whenever you come to pick him up." The woman was nervous. "Thank you I will be there in an hour." She hung up the phone and peeked her head in the door. "Korra I'll be back, I have to go do something really quick." She moved to leave when a raspy voice called her back.

"Sami wait…" Korra looked at her with tired eyes, after all the yelling and crying she was worn out. She held her arms out to Asami and pouted. "I need my daily dose of TLC, I'm having withdraws." Asami giggled and went over and hugged her girlfriend, that when Korra noticed she was wearing the bracelet. "you like it?" Korra asked, then she noticed the teddy bear in the chair. "I love it babe." Asami kissed Korra gently.

"Okay I've got a big surprise for you, I'll be back in an hour or so." She kissed Korra again and ran out to her car. She made a quick stop to pick up some thing for the little boy small amount of toys, the general things, she had bought bigger toys and a small race car bed and had them on hold for now. She stopped to get gas and headed to child cervices; she walked inside and a blond woman with blue eyes and crooked teeth smiled sheepishly. "Oh Miss. Sato I presume." She said sweetly.

"Yes. I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry may I see the forms?" she held out her hand and she was given a stack of papers, luckily with quite a bit of business backround she was able to read the papers in a jiffy, all seemed in order. She signed the documents as needed, "where is he?" Asami asked.

The woman got up and led her to what looked like a small play room, and Kato was there sleeping on one of the many beanbags in the room. "Umm I'll get his bag, if you want to get acquainted with him." The woman walked into a back room to retrieve the Kota's baby bag. Asami kneeled down next to him, she rubbed his hair gently, "Kota, Kota, sweet heart." The little boy groaned and opened his eyes to see Asami. "Oh hi." He leaned up and smiled slightly, but was obviously still really tired. "Who are you?" he asked with a yawn, she couldn't help but smile, 'he is a spitting image of Korra in every way.'

"My name is Asami; you're going to come live with me. I have lots of toys and stuff for you to play with. Would you like that?" Asami asked. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck and settled in to fall back to sleep. She lifted him up and got the bag from the woman who was waiting in the door way. She placed the sleeping boy in the car seat she had just bought and headed back to the hospital. Kota woke up about three quarters of the way back, "where are we going?" he asked smiling. "We are going to the hospital." She said sweetly.

"Oh why? are you sick? I make good soup." He gave a goofy grin that was all Korra as well. "Oh no sweetie I'm not sick, but someone very close to me is hurt badly, but I know she would love to see you." He looked at the Asami closely. "Hey you the pretty lady with the black hair from the park… where is the other lady? Is she the one who is hurt?" he asked curious. "As a matter of fact yes she was the one hurt… Kota honey what do you know about your real mommy?" Asami asked turning onto a street.

"Oh umm that she was hurt really bad, and couldn't take care of me, I never seen her." His smile faded and he sighed. "Would you like to see her?" he perked up at this. "Wait you mean it! I get to see my Mommy!?" he squealed happily. She laughed, "Yep you get to see your mommy, and she has missed you very much." She pulled into the hospital and helped him out of the car. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt with a football player running to a touchdown; he also wore a pair of black stretch jeans and little DC shoes. "Okay you hungry, thirst, need to go potty before we see your mommy?" Asami asked, he shook his head, "Nope let's go!" he started running but quickly caught him, "hey rule number one, you hold my hand when we are around car's understand, if we are near a street you hold my hand okay." He nodded and held her hand. She walked him to the hospital entrance and headed to ICU, she ran into Bolin on the way.

"Hey Sami they moved Korra out of ICU follow me… umm who's the kid?" he asked confused. "Bolin Kota, Kota Bolin, lead the way Bo." She said and he shrugged his shoulders. He led her to the right room and Asami could hear Korra giggling with her mother. "Hey Bo can you watch him for just a second?" she smiled at Bo for the surprise to come.

"Yea sure no problem, want us just to wait here?" he asked taking the boy's little hand in his own. "Yea I won't be long." Asami stepped into the room and smiled at her girlfriend who was smiling. The pale woman cleared her throat to her attention, "what's up babe?" Korra asked.

"Korra I have a big surprise for you, close your eyes." Korra did as commanded, and Senna watched with a smile. "Okay Bo." She said and Bolin brought the little man from the hall and into the room. Asami motioned for Kota to be quiet, she picked him up and whispered, "Gently give her a hug okay." He nodded and she set him on the edge of the bed and hugged his mother for the first real time.

Korra opened her eyes when she felt tiny arms wrap around her neck, Senna was shocked at the resemblance between the boy and her daughter. "Asami is – is-? ". Korra had tears in her eyes. Kota pulled back and smiled. "Hi mommy." He hugged her again and she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him best she could. "I adopted him, you got your son back babe." Asami smiled and laughed when she saw Senna face, she looked like she seen something grow six heads and a tail. "K-Korra you had-"Korra nodded "Yea I was pregnant during the trial, we can go into that later though." the Alaskan sniffled and laughed. She pulled back her son to get a good look at his face. There wasn't Zaheer there anywhere, all Korra, all good. "Wow you are so cute kid." Korra motioned for Asami to come her and laid a kiss on Asami's lips. Senna just covered the little boy's eyes and grinned, when the kiss was done Kota looked to his mom and then to Asami. "Cool so I have two mommies now?" he asked happy. Korra looked to Asami in a silent question, "little early for kids but what the he- (cough) why not, hehe." Asami smiled and held her arms out for the little guy. He claimed off the bed and gave Asami a big hug. "Oh kota, this is your grandma Senna." Korra said looking to Senna, he let Asami go to go run to Senna and hug her too.

When he pulled back he looked to Asami, "I'm hungry now? Oh! Can we has chicken nuggets, Miss. Judy always took me to chicken nugget Mondays. Please." He begged and Asami laughed. "yes we can get chicken nuggets, does grandma want to come?" Asami asked Senna, the older woman looked to her daughter. "Go ahead; I'm just going to sleep for now." Korra smiled gave her son and Asami a kiss before they left with her mother. They closed the door behind them to let Korra sleep.

She wasn't asleep for an hour when she herd the door open, she opened her eyes expecting Kota or Asami instead her old therapist walked in "Zuko? W-what are you doing here?" Zuko was quiet, his eyes roamed over her and he went to stand in front of the window, "you know I should have known Kazan couldn't do the job, being obsessed with you clouded his mind for what we really needed." Korra went wide eyed.

"W-what do you want from me?" she asked pissed off one of her more trusted doctor has been working against her this whole time. He turned and pulled a VHS tape from his coat; he walked over to the television and popped in the video. He pressed play and Korra wanted to vomit, in the video a younger version of herself was tied to the bed, with Zaheer taking her roughly for the first time. "Mmm do you know how much I had to pay for this, it an original you know, but P'Li was more than happy to give me a discount when I told her what I had planned." He smiled like a child on Christmas morning.

Her eyes were glued to the screen, her younger self cried out as he beat her and forced himself inside her hard. Blood smeared the sheets and she cried out for someone to help her. "You will go back to being our little bitch, and your kid will be raised away from you, with P'Li as his mother. Then after your all used up," he gripped her face to force her to look at his scarred up face and locked eyes with him. "I'm going to fuck your corpse, and dump you head on your pretty little girlfriends door step… now where is Zaheer's son?" he asked smiling.

"fuck you." She spat at him, "oh soon sweet girl, but I'm not a fan of the living necrophilia is more my tastes. I'll keep your body for three days and do whatever I please with it. Now again where is the boy?" he asked again.

"Mommy we're back-"kota stopped when he saw a man with a scarred up face holding his mother roughly. Korra jumped off the hospital bed and took Zuko down with her; she gripped him as best she could. "Kota! Run baby!" he didn't hesitate, he ran from the room to find Asami. Zuko began punching Korra in the stomach to get her off of him, but she refused to let go, finally though he landed a punch to her ribs and bolted from the room, he turned to see the boy wrapped in Asami's arms and a huge Bolin chasing after him.

Senna rushed in to help her daughter, "don't! don't worry about me, get that off the TV before kota gets in here." Korra groaned. Senna turned to the Tv and cried at the sight. "MOM! Now." Korra picked herself up with effort and sat on the bed. Senna snapped out of her trance and ejected the tape. "Give it to me." Korra held out her hand for the tape. She hid it under her pillow and sighed.

Asami walked in with Kota, "mommy you okay?" he ran up to her crying and she helped him up to the bed and hugged him tightly. "Asami I need to talk with you." Just then Bolin came running back in, "damn dude is quick, who was that guy?' Bo asked out of breath. "That's Zuko, he was my therapist. And now seems to be the bad guy." Korra looked to Bolin, and Senna. "Can you take him for ice cream; I need a moment with Asami." She asked and they left. Asami sat down and waited.

"I need you and Kato to go stay with my parents for a while, they live in a damn near abandoned village almost impossible to find." Korra said sadly. "And what about you?" Asami asked. "I am going back… back to them… and I'm going to kill them." Asami shook her head. "No! No! Absolutely not!" Asami was cut off by lips stained by tears. "Please Asami; I can't lose both of you… I am one thing, but you two are what I live for. I would jump into that life again and smile if it meant you two were safe, and I would gladly die to make sure you are. I am not debating this. When I am healed I'm going back, and I'm going to kill those fuckers even if I have to die trying." Korra pulled the tape from under her pillow. "You once asked how it would be to see the life I lived. This will show you, you can keep it, or you can get rid of it, but it's yours, I don't want it." Korra turned

"Korra he must have hit you pretty hard if you think I am letting you go back to that life there are other ways around this." Asami crossed her arms and gave her a look of were not arguing about this look. "Then please do enlighten me as to what these ways are?" Korra bit.

"You know the hide outs, and I got the people that can help." Asami sighed. "Who exactly?" Korra asked. "My father…" Korra went wide eyed. "Asami I don't think that's a good idea, from what you told me about him it could totally back fire, you have yet to tell him about us." Korra said softly, she knew this was a touchy subject for the doctor.

"Korra he can take care of anyone in the city, and he will do it." Asami said sadly. "For a price, Asami, he will make you go back…and leave me." Korra's head hung low. "wait I have an idea, if we can get Mako off house arrest he can infiltrate the gang, he can get us a time and place and we can end those fuckers… they are not getting my son." Korra's hands were clenched in a fist, her knuckles turning white. "it's an idea we will need to talk with Lin about this, one thing I do know, is you will not be going back to the Red Lotus gang, understood?" Asami was dead serious.

"Kota is not losing his mother because she wants to play hero, he's not growing up like I did." Asami caught herself too late. "What do you mean like you did?" Korra asked. Asami turned to look out the window, "you know that gang that was big into arsenal and theft?" Asami asked not taking her eyes off the view of the city. "Yes, sure Red Lotus had plenty of run in's with em, why?" Korra asked confused.

"my father had the company up and running, it was clean and made honest work, the pyro's wanted my father to give them equipment for then and he refused, to send a message, one day when I was home alone with my mother and my father away on business, they broke in, stole anything they could carry… but not before they doused my mother in gasoline and set her on fire… they made me watch." Asami was crying now. Korra grunted and rolled off the bed to her wobbly feet, she hobbled over to Asami and wrapped her arms around her waist and held her tight. "I'm sorry babe, I can't imagine seeing that." Korra mumbled out. "Babe what I have gone through is a drop out of the ocean compared to what you lived with." The pale woman had a tear fall down her cheek and Korra kissed it away. "Asami that ocean is dry now… I'm not afraid anymore." Korra whispered into her lover's ear. Asami turned in her arms to lock her ever green eyes to ocean blues.

"What are you saying Korra?" pale hands cupped tanned cheeks, "I'm not afraid anymore… I'm pissed off. If they want their bitch back then I'll give them a bitch. I'll kill every last one of em." Korra's grip on Asami grew tighter. "And I'm saving P'Li for last." Green eyes squinted with confusion. "Here help me back into bed." Asami did as she was asked. "Put the tape in, and lock the door, volume low." Korra sighed deeply

Asami locked the door, and played the video tape, "rewind to the very begging." Korra commanded. Asami did as she was asked, after the tape was completely rewound she kept it paused. "Korra I don't think this is a good idea for you to watch this."

"trust me, its only going to make my resolve that much stronger, and you need to memorize these faces so you can protect yourself." She held her hand out for the remote, but hissed as she lifted her arm. "Ahh what the hell." She snapped her hand back to grip her right side, "he broke your ribs…" then Asami noticed the bleeding through Korra's bandages on her abdomen. "Korra your bleeding." Korra looked down seeing her whole stomach area painted red. "Don't worry about that right now. Play it." she commanded, the pale finger pressed the paly button and her heart ached.

The TV screen showed a young Korra maybe fourteen or fifteen being dragged into a white room, the only thing in the room was a mattress on the floor with no sheets, the windows were blacked out and a bucket in the corner. A tall woman with long black hair done up in a French braid, had small Korra by the hair and tossed her on the mattress harshly. Three other people walked into the room, one was definitely Kazan, and one Zaheer. The screen suddenly paused on the good view of the French braided woman. "That's P'Li, she's now leader of the Red Lotus gang, and was wife to that prick Zaheer. Know her face Asami, cause for what happened to her husband she is going to be gunning for me with everything she has, I think the only reason I'm not dead right now is because Zuko is keeping her under control probably to get kota." She let the video play again.

Small Korra begged on the screen begging to be let go, that she wouldn't tell anyone. Then P'Li walked over and back handed small Korra in the face. P'Li smiled and said if Korra didn't listen she was gone slit her throat and bathe in her blood. That made Korra go quiet, zaheer kissed P'Li deeply and said how much he loved it when she got sadistic, zaheer pulled off his clothing, and stepped near the mattress. He told P'Li and Ming Hua to hold her arms down; he then told Kazan to go put his poker in the pit. Asami was confused but continued to watch, trying her hardest not to cry and beg Korra to turn it off.

She paused the screen on Ming Hua, "this is Ming Hua in a way she is worse than P'Li and Zaheer combined, she is the one they send out when they want someone to die quietly, she is always wearing a different appearance when she is hunting, she will talk to you try to gage you, one thing she can never hide is the scars on her arms, one reason why this woman is so evil is her dad shoved her arms in buckets of acid, needled to say she soaked him in a barrel of it by age thirteen. Also if she talks to you, she will bring up Kazan, he's her husband, and hates me for the sudden obsession he got for me." Korra was out of breath by the time she was done talking, she fast forward the tape.

Till it got to the part she needed; young Korra was being taken violently by Zaheer, Kazan was also in the room watching and seemed almost angry that zaheer was hurting her so badly. "Korra please shut this off, I can't watch anymore." Asami turned away and let some tears fall and Korra ejected the tape from the player. When Asami finally turned her face held such sorrow and sadness, "how did you survive that Korra, having that done to you for days on end for years, how did you manage to even stay alive?' Asami asked sobbing; she leaned against the wall and slid to the floor tucking her knees into herself.

"Honestly, it was better than being with Unalaq, they were all about pain and suffering, I could take that, it's when they made it about me that I hated it so much. When my uncle did it for the first time, he was gentle and was all about making me scream, just not screams of pain, I hated those the most, I thanked whatever power out there for giving me to zaheer instead of him, Kazan the same, I'd rather feel pain than pleasure when it's not wanted." Korra sighed sagging her shoulders and lowering her head down.

"I tried to kill myself twice when I was with him, I would try to piss him off so he would hit me, but he never did, he knew I hated what he did as it was so just kept up with it… Asami this… what happened to me, is no longer defining who I am now, I'm not going to be the little victim anymore, this time I'm going to make them scream." Korra looked up with a dark glare.

Asami didn't know this Korra, but she liked her, she wanted to get Korra better and she was doing it herself. Korra waved for Asami to come to her, after a moment she did and sat on the bed, Korra ignored her injuries and pulled Asami beneath her. "And I'm going to keep you safe; you, Kota, and I are going to be kept safe because I make it so." She kissed Asami deeply and ran her hands down the pale woman's sides lifting up her shirt slightly so she could caress those hip bones she loved so much, Asami moaned slightly and bit her lip; the tanned woman moved to her girlfriends neck and began suckling on it. "k-Korra as much fun it would be to play doctor, you kinda bleeding out of your bandages." Korra looked down and a few drops of blood dripped onto Asami's pale flat stomach. "Oh shit sorry, better get a doctor, Kota should be heading back soon."

Korra smiled and rolled over with a hiss, Asami got up and unlocked the door to the room, she saw Senna and Kota down the hall on their way back, and she stepped out and caught a nurse passing by. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you but my girlfriend; I think her stitches ripped open." The nurse didn't even say anything she rushed into the room to check on Korra. "oh dear, thank you for coming to get someone this could have been a lot worse if you let this bleed more." She cut away the last of the soiled bandages and threw them in the hazard basket in the corner of the room. Senna and Kota just walked into the room and he dropped his cone when he saw Korra wincing and hissing in pain as the nurse re-stitched her skin back together. "Mommy are you otay?" he rushed over about to climb onto the bed, though he was caught by Asami.

"Yeah she's okay buddy, she just hurt herself a little when she tackled that bad man." Asami kissed his temple. "Bad man hurt mommy?" he asked. "hey kota you like spending time with grandma?" he nodded excited, "oh yea nana really nice, she let me have two scoops of ice cream." He giggled.

"Have you ever seen snow sweet heart?" she asked cleaning a little smudge of chocolate ice cream from the corner of his mouth. "no, but I seen pictures, it's really pretty." he nibbled his bottom lip so cutely Asami couldn't help but hold him closer and give him another kiss, "well how would you like to go stay with Nana and grandpa for a few days?" his smile faltered a little.

"I don't get to stay with you an mommy?" he had such a sad look on his cute face, "oh honey its okay don't cry, you get to come back of course. We were just going to get your room all ready to go that's all." He perked up at this. "Really I get my own room?" he squealed. "Yes sweet heart you get your own room." Asami smiled, he couldn't contain his happiness, so he just wiggled in Asami's arms and gave her a big hug, "yay! I don't have to share with that mean doodoo head anymore!" Asami was caught off guard by this and shared a look of concern with Korra. The nurse had just finished re-stitching and bandaging Korra. "Miss. Snow whatever you did to rip these stitches, I don't recommend you do it again, or we will have to use staples." She said sternly, Korra got a look of horror on her face and nodded as the nurse left.

Senna closed the door, Asami pulled back from Kota, "sweet hear what you mean? What doodoo head?" Asami asked setting the little boy down so he could stand and Sami kneeled down to his level. "Ohh... Codie, Miss. Judy always made us share rooms, Codie would steel my toys, he stole my favorite puppy bear that I got from the park. Make me give him my sweets, after dinner. He throws me in the pool sometimes…" he got a look of horror on his face. "Honey what's wrong?" the pale woman asked. "I afraid o water, don't know how swim." He had tears falling down his tanned cheeks. Asami whipped them away, "Did Miss. Judy know Codie was doing this?"

He nodded his head, " she would put him in time out and say he was sowy, but he just do it again." he was still crying and he turned to look at Korra and he began squirming for her, he wanted his mommy to hold him right now. He began whining some and Asami got the hint, she took him over to Korra, "You have to be careful Kota, she still really hurt." She let him on the bed and he scrambled over a little too overzealous, he stepped on a bad rib and made Korra tense up, she kept her reaction hidden as he wrapped his arms around her neck tightly and buried his face in her neck.

Korra talked softly when Kota fell to sleep, "mom we need a favor." Korra whispered. She nodded to Asami to get Kota off her chest. The pale woman walked over and gently pulled the sleeping boy off his mother, with a little effort unlocking his arms around her, she set him on the side of the hospital bed and Korra covered him up as he slept next to her. "Anything honey." Senna gripped her daughters hand and waited, "look the Red Lotus is after him, and they will do anything to get him, as far as Zuko and the rest of the world knows, I still hate you and refuse to talk with you, I need you to take him home, so I can take care of those bastards." Her fists gripped the sheets and her knuckles turned snow white with inner rage.

"of course Korra… when do I go back?" she asked seriously. "Tomorrow, till then he does not leave your side, Zuko knows he's with me now, and knows what he looks like. As much as I hate it we might have to cut his hair and dye it. I will not let them have him." Korra said desperate.

"I agree with you, I will get it done." Senna looked at her grandson, "that monster might have been his father, but he is just like you Korra." Senna kissed her daughter on the head. :he's the only good thing that came of it." Korra ran her finger through his mid-length hair and smiled at "awe thanks guys." Korra whispered. Lin looked down to the boy and gave a confused look. They explained the whole situation and their half backed plan. "Wait you said P'Li Windstorm?" Lin was getting pissed by the second; she had to fight to keep her cool. "Yes… why?" Korra asked. Lin let go of Kya's hand, "you got my vote, but I got a better plan. I'll be back in a few hours." Lin turned her back to Korra and kissed Kya. "Lin, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kya asked.

"she deserves revenge Korra, and she can offer Korra more protection than I can, to beat a gang you need a bigger gang, cops just get killed in needless bloodshed, this is the best way I can think of." She kissed again and walked out of the hospital, she turned back around to see three very confused faces. "Lin will explain when she gets back, its better if nothing is said till she returns." Kya said sitting down on the floor since all the chairs were taken by Senna and Asami, and the spare bed was occupied by Opal and Bolin passed out a sleep in each other's arms.

(Lin)

The police chief drove deep into down town, where the beautiful tall business buildings gave way to large abandoned ware houses, this dangerous territory even for her. As she drove suddenly a large line of people in green shirts black pants, and metal masks covered their faces. "Wow a pig crosses into this territory; do you want a beating or you just stupid? Two young men stood in the front, one with a long metal rod, and the other an platinum baseball bat. "Shut it Wing or Wei whichever you are, I have information your mother will be very interested in, care to take me to my dear sister?" Lin smirked.

The two men looked at one another, "yeah come on, let's get off the streets." The two men led their Aunt around an ally way. "You know the drill." one of the twins pulled a black sack and pulled it over her head, and cuffed her hands in the front of her. This was normal even for her, after all her sister had a thing for humiliating Lin every chance she got. After about twenty minutes of driving from the ally, the car stopped and the two men pulled her out gently, they took her to the basement of an old steel building that was never finished. She could hear people cheering with glee, techno music, and smelled alcohol, weed and sex. The men removed her cuffs and hood, and smiled, welcome to club steel. Keep close not to many in the family are friendly to cops." The Wing and Wei led her inside, and weaved through people, some kept dancing and others stared her down. They got to the back of the basement to the bar, there was a large room to the back that was plated glass to look like metal, and they took her in the door and went inside; closing the heavy steel door behind them. "Mother, Aunt Lin is here to see you." The boys said at once and went to the back to have a soda.

"oh Lin please come in." her sister Suyin Beifong leader to the Metal Clan, one of the most feared gangs in the city, they owned downtown, needless to say crime never happens here just beatings and their idea of vigilante justice. Lin followed her sister into the study and sat across from her, as her sister took her seat behind a black desk. "Wow you've upgraded since I last saw you." Lin leaned back in her chair and sighed, she really hated doing this, but she needed help.

"Oh come now Lin why are you really here? You are surly not here to gloat about my success." Lin rolled her eyes. "I need your help Su."

"Oh? what with?" Su asked linking her fingers together and let her head rest on her hands. "You have herd of that pour kid who was prisoner to Zaheer all those years?'

"Oh yes… we caught rumor of that, I never met the man personally, if I had I'd probably would have killed him. But what does that have to do with my help? He's dead; you killed him yourself after all." Su was starting to get me confused. "The Red Lotus is still after her. I failed to protect that pour kid, when that maniac broke out of jail." Lin dropped her head and clenched her fists till her pals bled. "Why are they after her still?"

"Revenge for the trial, and… she had a kid. They want him back; probably groom him to be a psyco killer just like his father." Lin said gritting her teeth. Su sighed sadly, "Lin I want to help, but I can't risk my men to that kind of force, I have no idea how many members they have, I'm sorry but I can't risk it." Su couldn't look her sister in the eye. And Lin looked up, "I thought you might say that, but I know something you want, more than anything and not to mention it is law to the metal clan." Lin smirked.

"What are you talking about?' Su locked eyes with her sister.

"I know how to find P'Li Windstorm." Lin gave her sister and evil smirk. Su's eyes flooded with rage, her nails dug into her palms. "What's the plan?"

(okay done with another chapter, hope you guys like the plot so far, I worked really hard to work in a little more characters in this one. Over all YAY Korra! She is no longer the abused but will now be the abuser. What a turn of events right, more characters will be worked in next chapter. You guys wanted more I'll give you more. Hope you like. REVIEWS PLEASE!)


	5. A Mothers Love

A Mothers Love

 **(Back with another chapter of DPC, I'm sorry for the delay, again parties are dicks to plan. Anyway hope you enjoy the newest chapter.)**

"But I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here with you and mama Sami." Kota cried latching onto his mother as tight as he could. Korra wrapped her arms around him, "kota you like batman right?" his mother asked him sweetly. "Y-yeah." He sniffled and hiccupped.

"What's batman's job baby?" she asked him, "he protects Gotham, and fights bad guys." He sniffled pulling back to look his mother in the eye. "well you see I'm like batman, I have to protect you and beat the joker, but I can only do that if you go with nana, I promise you will get to come back and live with me and mama Sami, but for now can you be my big man and go with her?" Korra asked looking to her mother standing on the doorway with a duffle bag full of Kota's clothes.

He nodded and cried a little more hugging Korra with all his might, "you left me once momma, please don't do it again." he sniffled. Korra cried a little but held it back, "God you are so smart… and I swear by all the spirits and gods that you will make it back to me, I won't rest till you are safe and back with me again, but mommy needs to take care of the bad guys first." She kissed his temple and moved to give him to Senna but Korra was caught by the look on Asami's beautiful face…"You can say bye to him Sami, he is technically yours too" the tanned woman said smiling.

Asami hesitated but walked over and took him in her arms never the less, kota was still getting use to her being his other mother, but he liked the raven haired woman none the less, she made his mommy happy, and that's all he could want besides staying with her forever. He smiled and latched onto her, she wasn't Korra but he felt safe with her, almost the same felling he gets when Korra holds him close, and she smelled really nice.

"I've got an idea… I had forgotten I had brought this but I figured I could put it to use right about now." Senna chimed in and caught a picture of Asami and Kota with their foreheads connected and smiling sweetly at one another. "Both of you, next to Korra." Senna smiled.

Asami brought the giggling boy over to his mother and both women caught his cheeks in a kiss, and the picture snapped. When Senna showed the picture Kota smiled and laughed with a toothy grin. Senna took another photo with just Korra and Kota so the little man can have something to remind him of his mothers.

All of a sudden Lin came walking inside the room with a serious look on her face, "Sorry that took longer than expected, I had to spend the night down town." She said and Kya practically tackled her. "Oh my god Lin, did they hurt you?" the EMT was searching over her girlfriend to check for wounds. "I'm okay babe, but I need the room with Korra and Asami right now." Lin looked to Senna and she nodded taking her grandson in her arms, "hey Kya want to come with us? We were going to grab some lunch before we left for Alaska?" Senna asked smiling

"Yeah sure, let's go." They grabbed the stuff they needed and headed for the cafeteria, once they were gone Lin popped open her phone and pressed the speed dial button. "Come in." she snapped the phone shut.

A moment later two women walked in, the first was a little shorter than Lin and a little younger, her hair was a little longer on one side but it was obvious this woman was related to Lin. The second on the other hand was as tall as Asami and had black hair cascading down her back; she had a beauty mark just below her right eye, and had a stern look upon her face. "Korra, Asami, I am Suyin Beifong, leader to the metal clan, this is Kuvira my second in command." Su took a seat as Kuvira locked the door.

"I've heard of you, you guys caused a lot of problems for the Red Lotus gang, Zaheer tried more than once to get his hands on you if I remember correctly." Korra said clearing her dry throat. Asami got a cup of water from the bed table and had Korra sip it from the straw. "Mmm yes and he almost succeeded, instead he killed my son, and Kuvira's fiancée." Su's eyes burned with hatred at the memory and Kuvira stiffened at the mention of Baatar Jr.

"I know." The injured woman bowed her head in shame. "He was a good guy, really nice." She took another drink of water and then Kuvira chimed in. "how did you know Baatar?"

"I assume you guys thought they killed him in the warehouse they raided, right?" Korra sighed. "Yes."

"That's not how Red Lotus work, they take the time for everything, they wanted to know where you and the rest of the clan were, and he never gave them a word. When they first caught him they threw him in the cage next to mine, he was nice to me, even made me feel a little better after Zaheer was done with me. They kept him prisoner for about three days." Korra looked up to see Su crying a little bit and Kuvira clenching her fists.

"Do you know how he died? All we got back was his bloody shirt and a picture of him being buried in a box, please tell me." Su cried more. Korra clenched her jaw, "you guys never got his body back huh?" Korra asked. Kuvira took a step forward and Asami stepped up to her. Kuvira was getting pissed and the fact the rich girl was getting in her face was not helping. "step off bitch." Kuvira seethed at Asami who didn't even seem bothered by the words.

"I can take you to him; I know where he is buried!" Korra yelled trying her best to stop the fight about to unfold.

Su pushed Kuvira back, "What did you say?" she asked shocked. "I can take you to his body; you can have your son back… if… you help me save mine." Korra said getting serious. "I'll take you to Baatar, and I'll hand P'Li Windstorm to you on a silver platter, you just have to kill every Red Lotus member in exchange, they want my son, I'm not giving him up without a fight." The injured woman started to get up from the bed, with Asami trying to put her back in it. "Korra, you need to stay in bed."

Her girlfriend pleaded with her, "Sami we need to get this shit done as soon as possible, and I can only take them there by memory, I don't remember the streets, plus this hospital is begging to annoy me, please Sami, can you get me discharged, I promise to be careful, you can be my nurse if you want." Korra winked and the doctor rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine I'll go talk to him." She left the room to find Korra's doctor.

"What is you plan Korra?" Lin asked trying to hurry this along. "My plan… I know where all the hang outs to the Lotus are, but I would be recognized, they only allow couples as members, if one fucks up both get punished it's a lot like insurance policy. Your friend Kuvira could be very useful, they don't know her face, but she needs someone to go with her."

"I will!" Bolin chimed in from the door and Opal ran inside to give Su a bone crushing hug.

"Mom!" Suyin smiled like a kid on Christmas and hugged her daughter, kissing her temple and looking her over like she was the most precious thing in the world. "Oh Opal, what are you doing here? How did you know?" Su asked.

"Mom; Korra and Asami are my friends, we've been in and out of the hospital since she was admitted."

"Bolin you are not doing this." Korra said interrupting. "Korra I want to help, Baatar was Opal's older brother, and was really important to the family, I want this chance to make up for that sadness, and to prove to her very scary mother that I'm worth such a wonder person." He grinned over to Su and one of her brows raised and looked to Opal confused.

"Oh mom; Umm this is Bolin, my fiancée." She gulped hoping her mother wouldn't have him beaten and dropped to the bottom of the bay. Su stood up and walked over to Bolin and eyed him dangerously. "I'm sure Opal has told you what I do for a living… I don't think I need to go over what will happen to you if you hurt her in anyway. Also you knock her up before she hits twenty three and you're dead."

Bolin nearly pissed himself, he thought Lin was scary, well Suyin just made top of the list of not to fuck with. "But if you wish to prove yourself to me, this would be a great start." Su looked back to Korra and she sighed defeated.

"Okay then, Kuvira and Bolin go in as recruits, it might take a few days and some tests but eventually you two will end up in the same place as P'Li, they have member meetings every six months. Which is where every member meets up get drunk, talk, and fuck basically. P'Li is guaranteed to be there, also this is a new guy and seems like the guy who's running the show now, but he's using P'Li to take command of the gang. His name is Zuko and he is not one to take lightly."

Asami returned with a clip board and had Korra sign it so she could be let out of the hospital. She had Opal grab Korra some clothes for when she was able to go home, so the injured woman was dressed in a t-shirt and Power Puff girls sleep pants, "wow Korra didn't know you had a thing for the power puff girls." Asami giggled.

"I don't, I'm into buttercup, bitch is awesome. Also she has you're eyes so makes me love her more." They got out of the hospital room and Korra turned to Suyin, "let me see my son off and I will meet you at town square, then I'll take you to Baatar."

"Wait, you know where my brother is?" Opal caught korra's attention, "It's better if you're mom and Lin explain things to you, but I need to go see Kota, lord knows he's probably not eating." Korra started limping to the cafeteria with Asami by her side making certain her lover was sure footed. They reached the cafeteria and just like she predicted. Senna did an airplane sound with his chicken nugget to try and interest him into eating but he wasn't having it.

"How is my Robin going to get strong if he doesn't eat hmm?" Korra smiled when he looked up and hopped off the booth to give his mother's a loving hug. Asami was the first to speak, "kota when your with Nana, I expect you to behave and be good, that means eating what Nana gives you. You don't have to eat all of it, but you have to eat something. Now get you're little but up there and eat." Korra was thrown for a loop at the suddenly very motherly tone in her girlfriend.

Kota nodded and started eating like his mama said to do, the two lover's ordered food as well so they could eat together before Senna took Kota on the trip up north.

After food and stories it was time for them to head off; Kota was crying again and didn't want to go, but eventually with more batman talk, he went to the airport with his grandmother. After seeing him off Korra and Asami met Su at town square with Kuvira in tow. "where is Li-"

"She doesn't go out in public with me, could lose her job if to many found out she still talked to me and knew where I was, and get serious jail time. On another note where is Baatar, if this is some kind of trick you will regret it Snow."

Asami stepped forward, "you even try and I'll make sure your entire family follow you two to the grave." The look in those green eyes made the metal clan leaders cringe a little. "Hey! None of that! Come on." Korra hobbled over to Asami's car but was out of breath by the time they got there. "Babe you okay?" Asami was at her side, helping her into the car.

"Cant. Seem. To. Catch. My. Breath." She panted in pain. Asami pulled out her pain meds and antibiotics out and made her take them, "I'm only going to give you half of one for pain, need you coherent for this." she helped her beloved swallow the pills and hopped in the driver's seat, with Su and Kuvira in the back. "Go that way, to the shipping yards." Korra pointed south and they were off, it took about fifteen minutes for the drive to the shipping yards. "on the north side of the yards, there will be a large amount of abandoned warehouses, go there." The tanned woman slurred, even with the half of pain meds she was getting tired and a little itchy. "God damn Sami, what did they give me?" Korra shook her head to try and ward off the drowsiness.

"Morphine, just a little longer love…we are here, now what?" Asami asked looking at the old rugged warehouses. "head that direction." She pointed west and, as Asami drove Korra closed her eyes and started counting. "one, two, three, four, five, six, turn here" she pointed right and began counting again, "one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight… thirty three, thirty four, thirty five, stop." The car stopped and everyone got out, Korra walked past three different warehouses when an old, abandoned house was sitting in the middle, hidden well.

Korra hobbled over to the house, looked at it with anger and hatred for a moment, but then walked past it. She walked behind the house were junk lay everywhere. Everything from car parts to tractor tires was on the ground piled high. Korra went to the back of the house and found a black hose buried in the ground attached to the hose. she tried pulling it up but was having sever difficulty due to the pain and exhaustion. Kuvira quickly took the hose and began pulling and following it. The group followed in silence as the hose suddenly ended.

Korra saw two shovels and a crow bar, Asami grabbed the tools and looked to Korra, "this is where we start digging." Korra confirmed and the metal clan members dug like rabid dogs. Their shovels hit something metal after digging down a good six feet.

They all looked to one another and began dusting off wat they had found, it was an old freezer box for butchers meat. Asami hopped into the hole with the crowbar only to have it taken by Kuvira, "I'm sorry, it's just, I was going to marry him… its only best if I find him, you know." She had a tear fall down her cheek, and started wedging the crowbar in the ledge of the container and pried it open. When it was open she started crying out in anguish, and Su held her tight.

"Shh. Shh he's back now, he's home." She held Kuvira's cheeks in her hands pulling her into a tight hug and looked to Korra with tears streaming down her cheeks, "thank you Korra, you have no idea what this means to us."

Asami noticed the body was frozen solid and quickly hopped inside closing it, "what do you think your doing!?" Kuvira screamed out, "physics one-o-one what happens to flesh when its frozen in an air tight container then suddenly opened. If he thaws you won't have a body anymore, you'll have a puddle of goo. Asami pulled out her phone, "hey Bo, you dropped them off already?" she asked.

"Good, still got that friend with the tow truck?'

"Because we need something taken to the other side of the city in a fast manner, happen to have a generator. Never mind I can get one, just get the truck, ill txt you the address." She hung up the phone and text Bolin the address of their location. "We have a friend that's going to pull this whole thing out and take it to wherever you want to go, first though I need a genitor, Kuvira, Su I'm going to need your help.

They both nodded getting out of the hole and Asami got a work station ready. "Babe what are you doing?' Korra asked tiredly. "We need a generator to keep the freezer working, so I'm going to need a few things. See that old Satomobile over there, I need that." She said to Kuvira and Su. They looked to each other and Kuvira on her own was able to push the car over to the Sato girl.

"no, hehe what are you doing?" Korra asked walking over to her holding up one of the tools from Asami's pack. "Oh I never told you?" Asami asked smiling unscrewing a bolt in the engine of the Satomobile. Korra smiled and shook her head, "Well of course you know my dad's the CEO of future industries and engineer, while I don't like the business part of the job, I have been apprenticing under him since I was born pretty much, I like to call myself a master mechanic, I can work any piece of machinery or transportation." She grinned

"I can fix almost anything too. Washing machines seem to allude me though." they laughed and after about another hour she hooked the freezer hoses to a very well working generator made from the engine of a car. Bolin had shown up in the truck and was able to bring the large freezer back to old town.

"Korra I can't thank you enough for this, you have our help and protection always. Let's get that bitch." She smiled and the plan was into action.

Bolin and Kuvira were quite the actors; turns out the man could seem quite mean. Opal had made it clear he was not to drink, and Kuvira promised not to let it happen. There was a bar on the outskirts of town called the Misty Palms Oasis, a common hang out for Ming Hua and her lover Kazan.

Flashback

"Remember this gang likes couples so you guys have to seem deep into one another, the slightest hesitation and Ming Hua will gut you like fishes. Since Kazan imprisonment and Zaheer's death, they must have had some members leave so they'll be looking for new recruits." Korra said.

Present

Just like the woman said, a pale woman with long sleeve shirt walked over to Boling an Kuvira; who were hanging off of each other, looking as predatory as possible. "Hey never seen you two around here before, what's your names?" Ming Hua asked a little drunk.

"Vira and this is my husband Bow." The green eyed man didn't even give the red lotus member his attention. "He's quite the talker aint he." Ming Hua looked to Kuvira. "He's not the social type." A huge lie to those who would really know him but in a situation like this he would be quiet and observant.

"Hmm you guys seem pretty cool, look me and some fella's are going to have a little fun, want to come?" the woman asked smirking. "Bow, what you say?" she caressed his cheek, and nipped his ear. "Sure why not, this place was becoming a drag anyway." He grabbed his coat form the bar and headed for the door pulling Kuvira with him. Ming Hua got three other couples to follow her outside and into a SUV.

Once they started on the road the red lotus member looked at them in the rearview mirror. "All right ladies and gentlemen, sorry to keep you in the dark, but my names Ming Hua, and I am a recruiter."

"What kind of recruiter?' Kuvira asked. "The type that finds people that are not afraid to let's say steel a few things, kill a few people, but here's the best part, you all will be shitting money." She smiled as she drove.

After a few minutes they pulled up to a two story simple suburb house and went inside. Kuvira looked around for P'Li but didn't see her, getting a little frustrated she gripped Bolin's hand so tight he hissed in pain. "sorry." She whispered in his ear.

"we are the Red Lotus gang and you lucky few have a choice right now, join up, or get shot…Up to you." she smiled and Bolin shrugged his shoulders. "why not, bored of my lame ass job anyway, what about you babe, aint you sick of dancing on that stage all the time?" he asked, and Kuvira gripped his hand tighter pissed at her supposed "occupation"

"hell yes, might get to kill that fucker who steals my tips." Kuvira giggled.

"Great! Glad to have you on board." Ming Hua had a good feeling from these two, 'might be real good recruits this time.' Her thoughts were interrupted when a couple refused and tried to run away. Ming Hua simply caught them in the back of the heads with a simple flick of her wrist sending two kitchen knives into the base of their skulls. "Anyone else?"

The other couple's agreed and they were told to meet at the docks on the south side of the city tomorrow night at mid-night.

When the time came Bolin and Kuvira were picked up by an excited Ming Hua, "So, I had a really good feeling about you guys, so I arranged for you guys to meet with the boss first. Better to get it done now rather than later.' She smirked as she drove down the dark roads. Soon they pulled up to a very large house in the upper south side and followed the member inside the house.

When they got inside Bolin was clocked in the head by a butt of a gun and Kuvira was punched in the face knocking her to the floor, 'looks like we are going to plan B' her thoughts sang. In the middle of the floor were a tied up Korra and Asami. Ming Hua kneeled down and whispered in Kuvira's ear," really sucks you had a boyfriend that was friends with her, really liked you, could have had great potential with us. "Who the hell is she!? Fucker cheated on me again didn't he!?" Kuvira yelled and soon P'Li walked down the stairs staring right at Kuvira, "This the new girl you mentioned?" the leader asked.

"Yeah I like her, and she seems to have no idea who the slut is, I think we might be able to keep her, oh please! She does anything stupid I'll put her in one of my acid tanks." Ming Hua begged like a little child. Soon P'Li nodded and the assassin squealed with joy.

P'Li ended her decent down the stairs and kicked Korra right in the cut, making her stitches torn and bleeding again. The tanned woman groaned in pain, then a fist landed in her left cheek sending her to the floor, kick after kick landed on her.

"Ming Hua take the gag off, we will see if she has anything to say now." P'Li commanded whipping her hand off on a wet towel.

"Where is the boy?" she asked annoyed.

"F-fuck you." Korra spit blood in P'Li's eye and smirked. The leader of the red lotus only smiled and gripped Korra's chin so she couldn't turn her head away. "oh you might not talk, but this one." She pointed to Asami.

"I bet will squeal like a stuck pig once I get started." Korra shook her head and tried to speak but the gag was replaced and she was made to stand up in front of the raven haired vixen, and her shirt was ripped off. P'Li clicked a button on remote and chains fell from the ceiling with cuffs attached to them.

The tanned woman began to cry, she knew this all too well, with the chains came pain, a lot of pain. They removed Asami's and Korra's gag's, and P'Li circled them both, she had Ming Hua bring her poker from the fire place, with the initials PW in the hot metal. She gripped the poker and looked to Asami as she stood behind Korra. With Korra facing Asami, she could see the pain and anguish in Asami's eyes, wanting despretly to help her. "Better say something I want to hear Miss. Sato; or your girlfriend here, is going to be in a lot more pain than she is right now." P'Li warned.

"Asami don't say a wor- AHHHHH!" the sizzling skin and burnt flesh made P'Li smile. She handed the poker back to Ming Hua to put back in the fire place. "Bring me my torches Ming, and my knife set please!" she called out.

Asami watched as Korra writhed and cried in pain from the branding, "don't break, don't break." She kept repeating the words, not for herself but for Asami. "don't break, don't break." Ming Hua had returned with a try of torches and knives, she pulled a long bladed one off the table that was special for fileting. She ran a red hot torch over it and smirked at Asami.

"where is Zaheer's son?" she asked as she snapped the fire off and held the blade inches from Korra's chest. Asami shook her head and watched as P'Li ran the red hot blade from shoulder to shoulder over her lovers beautiful skin.

"I'm going to ask only one more time, where the boy!?"

"Right here skank!" screamed a voice and a bullet pierced P'Li right through the shoulder knocking her down. Suyin and her twin boy arrived in metal masks and aluminum baseball bats. Kuvira had knocked Ming Hua out and had her tied up with zip ties, then slit her throat fpr good measure. She walked over to a groaning P'Li.

Asami scrambled over and with her bobby pin unlocked the chains and let Korra fall into her. "Oh god baby are you okay?" Asami cried. "Proud of you Sami."

"What?"

"didn't break." Just as Korra passed out, the four metal clan members caught her attention. They removed their masks and P'Li looked ready to piss herself. "for Baatar." Su brought her bat down on the red lotus leader's stomach.

"For our brother!" the twins smacked her in the face each, sending teeth scattering on the floor. Kuvira was the last one to walk up to the bleeding bitch, which killed her fiancée. "For my love!" she had metal gantlet on her fist and punched P'Li in the face repeatedly. As the rest of the Beifong family beat the widowed wife of Zaheer.

Asami watched as they beat the life out of her, after a few minutes Su was breathing hard and checked for a pulse. 'none, good' she looked to a beaten and battered Korra in the arms of a still crying Asami. She looked to Su in anger, "You said you would get here before they did anything to her! why were you not here!?" she screamed.

Su felt horrible, she needed to make sure P'Li was going to show and had to know she knew nothing of the plan, and she was a little late executing that plan, thus causing Korra to be branded once again. "I'm so sorry Asami; I got here as fast as I could. Come on, lets get her to a doctor. Kuvira pick her up, we need to get moving now, I'm sure Lin is causing Delay from the FEDS so let's move out!" Kuvira grabbed Korra from Asami gently, though the master mechanic was reluctant to let her lover go away from her.

"I wont let anything else happen to her Asami, you have my word on that, now come on we have to go." The metal clan member picked the tanned woman up and towed Asami with her as they dashed out of the house. police sirens were echoing from every street, so they had to get inventive.

"Wing get Bolin out of here, Wei with me. Kuvira with Korra and Asami, meet in old town. Go!" they split in different directions. Su and her son would run distractions so the other three could escape without interference. Kuvira was panting hard but luckily due to par core and ballet she was able to keep the run up for quite a while with Korra's hanging from her shoulder and Asami at her side.

"Wait stop!" Asami cried looking at Korra's half open eyes, "She's awake." Kuvira set her down and the woman winced in pain. "oh god, w-what happened?" Korra asked intense burn on her lower back. "sh-she branded me didn't she?" the woman sobbed and Asami could only cry with her. "Guys in know two could use a minute but we just committed a homicide I would like to get back to old town now." Kuvira said apologetically. She picked Korra again very careful not to go anywhere near her branding.

She began running again, Asami's car was parked not much further, when they got there; Kuvira took the driver's seat. The mechanic cradled Korra's head in her lap as they drove like a bat out of hell to old town. It took about an hour and they were at the safe house. They ushered Korra inside where Suyin, the boys, Opal, and Bolin were waiting for them.

"We need pain meds, alcohol, antibiotics and bandages, right now!" Kuvira yelled and the twins and Su sprang into action. Opal cleared a table, throwing different array of things all over as Asami and Kuvira set Korra on the table o her belly. Kuvira took her knife and cut the remainder of her shirts off and gasped at the branding. Su cleaned and mended it the best she could, but it would be permanent, just like the other one.

Asami gave her a shot of morphine knocking her girlfriend out cold; they turned her over to get a look at the cut on her chest. "Jesus fucking Christ, this pour kid." Su saw all the wounds from past and present. "Asami. You have my word and honor that my clan will protect you, Korra, and Kota. This amount of pain should never be endured. Yet this girl manages to stay alive through it all… I'm am happy she has you Asami, your father maybe on the wrong side of the fence, but you are alright." Su smiled. The metal clan leader started restitching her open wounds.

"I appreciate that Su, but we are not done yet, Zuko wasn't there, and he just lost a big play by losing P'Li. He will know the metal clan helped take her out, I think this fight is only just starting." The mechanic said looking at her girlfriend with love and adoration.

"Su we need to get rid of the Red Lotus, I don't think they will ever stop coming for her." Asami moved a piece of hair out of her lovers face and kissed her cheek tenderly. A still very sleepy Korra waved around till she found Asami's hand and cradled it to her chest like a teddy bear and mumbled a few words, "my Sami."

It caused the mechanic to grin, "We need to let Zuko show his face before Kota can even come back."

(kota)

"Nana… why did mommy not want me around? Did I do something wrong?" he asked as they got off the plane. "Oh honey that's not it at all, you're mommies love you so much, they are dealing with some bad people who want to take you away from them. Honey you are Kota Snow, son to my daughter and my grandson. You are so loved baby, and I'm so sorry you feel this way." She kissed his head.

He held up his arms to be carried and she picked him up instantly, he snuggled into her and slipped into silence. They waited at the air port till the biplanes got back and headed to Nome Alaska. They got home about mid-day, and Tonraq was home. Who was more than likely livid cause Senna has kept him in the dark for last couple days.

She didn't want them to track conversations or anything that could complicate the situation. As Senna walked up to the door she could hear her husband stomping around. She set her grandson down and kneeled down to his level.

"Kota honey, grandpa is inside and he is not happy with Nana right now so he's going to be a little mad. He only looks scary, but think of him as a huge teddy bear. You ready?" she asked and he nodded confidently.

"Tonraq I home!" she stepped inside and shut the door behind her, "let me see your coat and you can look around okay?"

"It's okay I got it." he unzipped his jacket and climbed up on a chair to hang up his thick coat. Senna just smiled and handed him a cookie when Tonraq came stomping down the stairs. "Senna! Where have you been? Why did you not respond to my calls?! Why did-"

"Tonraq stop yelling you're scaring him." She looked at him dangerously.

"Scaring who?!" he fumed, "stop yelling at Nana!" Kota came around from behind Senna with a mad look. Tonraq zeroed in on the little boy, noticing the distinct characteristics of his daughter in the boy's face. "Senna?"

"I talk to her Ton, we have our daughter back." She smiled walking over to him with tears in her eyes. "Where is she? Is she with you?" he asked looking around franticly. "she couldn't come love, she needed to take care of a few things, that's why kota is with us for right now… he's our grandson Tonraq." She ran her fingers through Kota's brown hair and smiled at him. "go say hi to grandpa." She suggested sweetly, he hesitated but walked over and held up his arms for a hug.

Tonraq leaned down and took the little boy in his arms; he had tears in his eyes. "oh baby had a baby. Whoa this is a trip." He smiled holding the little boy close, "hey buddy what's your name?" he smiled. "Kota… You're my mommy's daddy right?"

"yep, I'm Tonraq, but you can call me grandpa if you want to… hey why don't you get your coat back on and we will go play in the snow. Would you like that?" Tonraq asked putting the boy back on his feet. "Yeah!" he squealed and ran for the coat rack and pulled on his coat.

(Zuko)

"Those metal clan fuck head's, and that bitch Korra! Oh I might have a thing for the dead, but I'm making an exception this time. That little whore is going to beg me to kill her, right after I kill that little Sato bitch, oh now that one is going to be sweet… oh I know what I'll do, I'll strangle her and make Korra watch. Then I'm going to defile her right in front of the woman she loves." Zuko watched the camera's from his computer he saw everything going down with P'Li and Ming Hua, he had lost a major piece with P'Li, but then a thought occurred to him.

"Maybe the Sato girl could be of some use, I doubt her daddy would like the fact she was in love with a whore of the Red Lotus, he just might take care of all this for me, if he has his daughter I one piece. Alright then I'm going to get that bitch through her own woman, this is going to be fun." He clapped his hands together and searched for the number he needed.

"Yes I would like to speak with Mr. Hiroshi Sato, I have information on his daughters activates I think he should be aware of." He grinned evilly as he was patched through.

 **(bam, so I'm bringing Hiroshi into the fold and boy is he going to cause problems for Asami and Korra's relationship, but don't worry love conquers all am I right. I apologize for spelling errors and or grammar. Also would like to have some ideas on where to go from here, I'm kinda running out of idea's so smoke em if you got em. Anyway I will try to update sooner this time.)**


	6. Public Image

It's been about three days since P'Li met her end, Suyin had them checked on every day to make sure they were safe and didn't need anything. Korra was cradled by Asami in their large king size bed, sleeping soundly. Till the door was kicked in and Korra was pulled out of the bed harshly.

"Ahh Sami help!" the men in black drug Korra out by her hair and Asami jumped up to try and help but she was quickly subdued. They were drug outside into different SUV's and they were driven off.

It took about an hour of driving when they reached their destination, Asami was drug out of the car and into a very large house, and the second she walked in the door she knew exactly where she was. "That's it! Where is he!" she started fighting against the hold on her arms. "let her go, my Asami is finally home, we won't treat her like she is a low life." She was let go and she eyed her father dangerously, "What the hell dad! Why did you do that!?" she screamed.

"I got a call from someone the other day, someone who was concerned with how my daughter was affecting my image to the public." He shivered thinking of his daughter with a woman, and The Red Lotus whore was just to much of a scandal.

"Really Asami, I knew you were angry, but I didn't think you would use that poor girl, just to get my attention."

"Image? What the fuck are you talking about!? Your attention?" then it hit her, someone had called her father about her relationship with Korra, that would be the only way Hiroshi would worry about his image.

"This is about who I'm dating isn't it, this is about Korra?" she yelled

(Korra)

The tanned woman was sat in a metal chair and her blind fold removed. The man in a black mask un-cuffed her and handed her a cup of water. "I'm sorry we had to drag you out like that, but we were concerned." Korra was confused, she had no idea where she was, all she wanted was Asami, but this man peaked her interest.

"What do you mean concerned?" she asked sliding the drink to him, signaling him she wasn't going to drink it unless he did. He brought the cup to his lips and drank a small amount and handed it back. He then pulled a file out from his coat and pulled out some photo's. "You recognize this?" he asked pointing to one of the pictures.

"That's the cage Zaheer had me live in, why?" she was getting even more confused. "You see Korra, we wanted you to know this information before you get too involved with Miss. Sato, I highly doubt she mentioned that she made that cage by hand. You see her father saw it in your best intrest not to trust her, she has been using you to gain the attention of her father" He said in a low voice, clearing his throat.

"W-what? Bullshit." She dismissed what he had said completely. "Well maybe this will convince you." he pulled out an order form and another photo, this photo showing a small piece of the metal bar on the outside corner of the cage was the initials "A.S" he slid the order form to Korra for her to read.

Order recipient- Windstorm

Package- a six by six iron cage, with steel pad-lock

Manufacturer- future industries

Employee- Asami Sato

And there it was, Asami's perfect hand writing and signature at the bottom of the page, her girlfriend made the cage Zaheer had imprisoned her to. "Anything else you want to show me?" she asked. Her heart was broken, how could Asami do this.

He threw another photo on the table; this one was a clear picture of the set of knives used to cut her up on occasion back in the day. "Zaheer ordered these too, to be made personally by Asami Sato, seems he was quite a fan of her work. Specially made blades to with stand the heat of almost any temperature… now Korra, I know this is difficult to hear, but maybe it is best that you and Miss. Sato part ways." He said looking sadly.

"May I go home now?" was all she said and he nodded, he raised his hand up so the other two men could take her from the mansion. They didn't even bother blind folding her or gaging her since she had no intent on coming back. The man had let her keep the photo of the cage, to keep a memory well repeated. "Everyone hurts you in the end."

They led her up from the basement and she could hear Asami yelling through the house. "I don't want your stupid company, I don't want to be a CEO, you could have kept me as a grunt worker which was what I liked doing, but you wanted that perfect daughter."

They brought Korra through the house right past Asami, "Oh Korra thank god you're okay." She ran forward to give her girlfriend a hug but she was pushed away. "Fuck off" she threw the photo in Asami's face and walked past her.

Asami picked up the photo completely confused, by the time she turned around to catch Korra they were gone. "What is this?" she looked to her father, "You don't recognize it Asami? You made it… that little cage is what kept your little pet caged up with Zaheer. My guess is she found out."

Next thing he knew was a fist headed right for his nose cracking it instantly. She kneeled down to her father and whispered in his ear. "Hear this, you are not my father, and you never will be, my family died when my mother did. Because of you I may have lost the best thing that ever happened to me, if she never forgives me… I will kill you… you may have friends but so do I, some more loyal to me than you." she ripped her father's key off his neck and ran up to his office that she was never allowed to enter, and now she knew why. Her father was supplying the Red Lotus with equipment and supplies; it made her sick that she had made them as well.

She locked the study door behind her and went straight for his computer, she downloaded all files to a blank disk and set it up with a virus in case any other evidence would show up, and in that event the info would be sent straight to Asami's laptop she kept hidden in a lock box.

"Asami! Open the door!" Hiroshi screamed and tackled the door, he looked around and Asami was nowhere to be found, the windows were open and she had already made it down the street.

When she got to a dark alley she pulled her phone out, "Su, I need your help, Korra's in more trouble than I thought. I'm up town; I can meet you at town square in say thirty minutes. Please hurry." She hung up and started running again, she reached town square and was picked up by Su.

"what is going on!?'

Asami went over all of it, her making the cage and her father's involvement, "Do you know where she would go?" Su asked knowing she wouldn't be at Asami's house. "I honestly don't know, Bolin and Opal would ask to many questions… Mako! She is with Mako I'm sure of it, turn here."

About an hour passed and they reached Mako's shitty apartment, they could hear heavy metal music echoing from inside and Korra's laughing. Su peaked in the window and sighed sadly. She tapped Asami's shoulder and motioned for her to look.

"Mako its fine, just do it please?" Mako smiled and brought his hand back, "Oookay then." He let his hand fly right into Korra's cheek. "Ohh yeah do it again!" Mako punched Korra in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She fell to the floor bringing Mako with her, "Haha you okay?" he slurred.

"Oh yeah never better!" she punched him in the gut, and he retaliated with a slap to her face, making her lip bust and her head recoil. "Ohh hehe, sorry bout that one." He slurred whipping away some of the blood.

"No big deal, come on let do another line and go again." she said getting up room the floor, she grabbed a trey from the table and used a razor to cut the white power into and separated it by two big lines, "whoa! Korra you've already had five, you do that much and it could kill you." he giggled.

"So what, who cares." She leaned down to take another line of pain pills till a voice caught her attention.

"I do." Asami was crying, seeing Korra relapse like this was horrible, she was doing so well, and now she seemed back at the bottom.

Korra looked up from the try and locked eyes with Asami, "Sorry this is an invite only party and the only two on the list are already here, so buzz off." She went to take the line but the try was kicked away spreading her powder all over the carpet, making it impossible to get back. Korra just breathed deeply, grabbed the trey and headed for Mako's room. Locking the door behind her; so the raven haired woman couldn't follow her.

Asami put her head against the door, "you don't have to talk, just listen… Korra I had no idea those pens were for you, my father told me they were for a pack of wolves being transported from captivity. You have to believe me when I had no idea." The door suddenly opened to a very angry Korra. "it wasn't just the cage you built, you made the blades that did this to me!" she ripped her shirt off showing her scarred up skin, "Every time he used a blade on me had your name on it! how do I look over this Asami! Because all I can think of doing is drown myself in the bottom of a bottle! I would do anything to forget you right now!" the door slammed shut again and Korra's sobs could be heard from the other side.

"K-Korra I love you, please, if I have to spend the rest of our lives making this up to you I will, you are the best thing to ever happen to me… my father is trying to put you against me, Zuko called him so he could make you vulnerable, and your letting him win! I can prove it if you just let me show you." tears were falling freely down her pale cheeks and silently begged for Korra to hold her.

About a minute passed and Korra opened the door, "You have five minutes. Then you can get the hell out of my life." She sneered and headed for the living room. The Michanic's heart clenched at those words.

"Mako you have a laptop?" Asami asked and he quickly grabbed one from the kitchen. She put the disk in and began searching for the files. After reading over the evidence, Asami looked to Korra, "I am ready and willing to throw my father whatever punishment he deserves, just Korra please don't let him split us apart." She cupped Korra's cheeks and cried when she pulled away.

"Give me time, we still need to get rid of Zuko, once we remove the immediate threat, then we can talk about us. Till then, get out." Korra walked away into Mako's room. "Mako I'm taking a nap, I've got a headache." She groaned.

"No problem Kor, I'll show you ladies out." he walked Su and Asami to the door and sighed sadly, "Asami, give her some time."

"Time for what, for her to get drunk, high, and beat each other to death, I swear to god Mako she dies cause of an OD I will severally hurt you." with that they left.

It had been about a week since that night a Mako's apartment, and Korra had yet to say a word to Asami. The mechanic decided to call Senna, "hey Senna, have you talked to Korra lately?"

"She has?"

"We are kinda going through a rough patch right now, she won't talk to me."

"yes I would love too."

"Kota how you doing? You having fun?"

"yeah I miss you too buddy, look I have to get back to work."

"yeah I'm still catching bad guys with mommy, sleep good buddy."

She hung up the phone, Korra had apparently calling Kota every day to talk with him, and she never mentioned Asami. The mechanic saw it as a good sign since she wasn't saying they were completely done.

Her phone ran and the name on the screen made her heart ache, Korra was calling her, finally.

"H-Hey-"

"We found Zuko; he'll be at the café on spirit way in an hour. Come or don't come, up to you." Korra hung up the phone and left Asami in tears again. She packed up her computer and headed for the café. She had spotted Opal's car not far away and walked over to it, the door suddenly opened so she could get inside.

Once inside she noticed Korra wasn't in the car but in the café, "what is going on here?" she asked panicking. "This was Korra's idea, bait and hook she calls it. She has made a fake routine going to this café and we had noticed someone following her the last couple days. Low and behold Zuko."

"Speak of the devil." A man in a black over coat walked into the café and sat in front of Korra, thanks to a wire on the tanned woman's body, they were able to her the conversation.

"I guess that little phone call to Asami's daddy was enough after all huh?" he asked with a smug grin. "Yes good for you, managed to take another thing away from me, though I knew when you thought I was alone you would pounce on the opportunity, just like you're doing now."

"Oh baited me did you, I don't see your friends anywhere, they dip out on you too?"

"More like got rid of em, look I'm not cut out for this life, this whole fresh start and shit is nothing but a fairy tale, I want back in, but I'm not going to be some little bitch again. And I know you got the power to do that." She said smiling.

"hehe well, being the new leader of the Red Lotus does have its perks, but here's the deal honey, you might not be anyone else's bitch, but you will be mine, to do with as I please that clear." He said smirking.

"Oh very clear."

Everything happened so fast, right as he said Red Lotus he pulled a gun from under the table, Asami noticed and ran for the café. Korra had moved to inject some pufferfish poison into him but he was quick. He managed to throw the needle out of her hand and put a gun to her temple, he was facing Asami and smiling.

Opal decided the best plan of action was to video tape the scene as Bolin called the police.

"Your trapped Zuko, you got nowhere to go." Asami said a little scared.

"uhh! I knew you would be a fucking issue, I should have just gone with my original plan to kill you in front of her!... oh right." He lifted the gun up to point at Asami and Korra reacted fast, she pulled the gun down as it shot and grazed Asami's shoulder. They fought on the floor, Zuko getting the upper hand. She fought to hold the gun to him but he was steadily turning the gun against her.

"good night Korra" he put two bullets in Korra's stomach, when Suyin and her boys tackled him to the ground and beat the gun out of his hands. They tied him up and looked to Asami who was cradling Korra in her lap. "go Su, the cops are coming." Luckily the café was now empty and the metal clan ran out the back and into the city.

"i-I'm so sorry Sami." Korra gaged on her own blood.

"Shh just shut up, we're going to get you fixed up and pick up where we left off." She sniffled and Korra smiled. "I don't know if I can beat this one love, I'm so tired." Korra started to close her eyes but Asami jostled her back awake.

"You will, you know why?"

"Cause I'll be go to hell if Kota doesn't get to hold his mother again, I'm not raising him without you." she sniffled and the cops pulled up to the café. "Sami I love you."

A year passed since the funeral, Senna, Tonraq and Kota had made it down, and the young boy thought it best to live with Asami. In truth she was grateful, to have him around; being so much like his mother it made her feel like there was a piece of her girlfriend still with her.

"Kota come on, we're going to be late from your first day." Asami yelled from down stairs. "I'm coming! Just wanted to grab this." it was a necklace that Korra always wore, it was a pendant the shape of Alaska. Senna had it, and thought it was better left with her grandson.

"Think mommy would be proud?" he asked with a sad smile. "I know she would be, now come on you'll miss the bus." She walked him out to the street to wait for the bus to his first day of first grade. "You be good, and try to make some friends okay?" she smiled and the bus pulled up.

"Love you mama." He gave her a hug and kiss and jumped on the bus. Asami had the whole day free, she recently stopped being a physiatrist and took up the position as CEO of future industries after she turned her father in for dealing equipment to gangs to cause more issue. Besides board meetings and signing off on new projects her life was full of down time. She decided to go for a drive.

First she headed to Opal's. She was a fully realized psychiatrist and was six months pregnant with Bolin's twin girls. They got married when they found out about the pregnancy, Suyin wasn't happy, but she came around to being a grandmother.

"Hey Opal, how's it hanging?"

"Oh you know, got two hungry kids in this thing." She pointed to her large belly. "Yeah how's little Asami one and two" Asami put a hand against the young Beifong's stomach and felt them kick her hand. "Actually I wanted to ask you about that, we want to name one of them Korra, are you okay with that?" opal asked carefully.

Korra was a subject no one talked about around Asami, every time she would end up in tears and just hug her picture for hours. "That would be wonderful Opal, I'm sure she would have liked that" Asami smiled and gave her best friend a hug. "So, kota at school?"

"Yep, was really excited too, he is so much like her it's scary sometimes… you know when I dream about her it's always when kota comes into my room at night." Opal got look on her face.

"What?" Sami asked.

"It's nothing…well… never mind." Opal said sipping some of her erbal tea.

"What is it opal?" the CEO pressed.

"he told me why he goes into sleep in your room so much… its cause he can hear you cry out for Korra, he says when he crawls in bed with you, you wrap your arms around him and mumble I love you to him, says it makes him feel like his mommy is right there when you do that." Opal said smiling sadly.

"I had no idea"

"Don't tell him I told you, he would get so upset. He really does love you. sometimes I think he takes more care of you than you do him hehe."  
"I think you are right about that, he is so smart, I'm thinking of showing him the factory and see how he likes it, if he does I could have him apprentice under me, build cars together." Asami had a tear fall for a moment then quickly whipped it away.

"I think that's great Sami… hey you want to stay for lunch, Bolin's grilling today?" opal asked sweetly.

"No thanks Op, I think I'm going to go see your mom, see what's she's been up too lately." Asami gave her friend another hug and drove downtown. She found Su and her clan in one of her abandon warehouses, everyone dancing and playing cards, and drinking to their hearts content.

"Hey Su, how's everything holding up?"

"Not bad, no Red Lotus sightings for months now, crime is down five percent and the clan had inducted a few new hundred members of so, how you and Kota doing?"

"Were good, he's better than I am at everyday life, kid could live completely on his own give him the chance. He just started school today." Asami smiled.

"Oh his first day. He wasn't scared or nervous was he?" Su asked in a worried tone.

"Are you kidding, was so excited I couldn't get him to stop talking about it this whole week. Oh Opal says hi and wants to have lunch on Saturday."

"I will be there, so where you headed after this?"

"Flower shop then spirit vine cemetery." Asami choked back the lump in her throat and Su gave her a hug.

"Been a year already huh?' Su asked sadly.

"Yeah, tomorrow it'll be a year, sometimes I still can't believe she is gone." She cried into Suyin' shoulder for a little while and they small talked.

"Well I better head off, Kota will be home in an hour so I better get going." Asami grabbed her wallet and glasses.

"Tell Korra I said hi." Su said hugging Asami one more time. The CEO left and headed for the cemetery, once she found the right stone reading.

 **In memory of Korra Snow**

 **Loving mother**

 **And**

 **Cherished friend**

"Hey baby, I know I haven't been here since the funeral. How's the afterlife? Is it as great as Kota thinks it is? He misses you so much Korra, I miss you." she whipped some dead leaves from the stone and got to her knees.

"I think of you every day my love. I don't think I will love anyone as I loved you, except Kota of course. Ohh he is so much like you, that goofy grin, his little hot headed tantrums. In the end though he is always the one taking care of me. Did you know he dries my tears at night when I sleep? Imagine that Haha. Opal is pregnant, with twin girls, can you believe it, they want to name one of the girls after you, I said it was okay and I think you would be happy with that." She sniffled and whipped away some tears.

"He had his first day of school today, which is why I can't stay long, but I just wanted to have this little alone time together so I could talk to you… I miss you so much Korra, I will bring Kota by tomorrow to say hi, till tomorrow my love." She kissed the marbled stone and left.

When she got home the bus had just dropped Kota off, turned out to be a bad day for the little five year old.

"I don't want to go back." He said crossing his arms.

"Why baby?" Asami asked running her fingers through his hair, he pulled her hand away.

"I don't want to go back." He ran up to his room and slammed the door behind him. Asami sighed sadly and started making dinner. She made spaghetti with meat sauce for Kota, being his favorite food; she hoped this would be enough to cheer him up.

"Kota honey, I made pasta, come down and have dinner with me please." She pleaded and a moment later Kota came out of his room and walked down stairs.

"How does two pieces of garlic bread sound tonight?" she asked knowing it would get a reaction out of the little boy. He nodded happily and she set his plate making it easier to eat. "Kota can you tell me why you don't want to go back to school?" she asked hoping to get an answer.

"Other kids are mean an say bad things." He said bowing his head down.

"Are they mean to you?" he nodded.

"What do they say?" she pressed.

"That mommy was a no good, Red Lotus whore and I'm only in school because mommy was a dyke, who got lucky with you." He said sadly and Asami looked at him shocked. "Okay one. Don't you ever use that language again, second I'm going to the school after we are done with the cemetery."

"We're going to visit mommy?" he asked and she nodded. "You want to bring her flowers?" and he nodded smiling. "You say grace this time." She said clipping her fingers together in prayer.

Right as they were about to bow their heads to thank the spirits for the things they have been given, the doorbell rang.

"Odd its 8:00, too late for any packages or sign offs, Kota go to your room and don't come out till I say."

"Code red?" he asked afraid.

"Let's go code Blue, go on now." She grabbed a large kitchen knife and hid it behind her beck as she went for the door. When she opened it she was greeted by a very tired looking Lin standing in the pouring rain.

"Jesus Lin, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?" Lin said nothing she just moved out of Asami's way and pointed to a large SUV at the end of the drive way.

The car door opened and someone in a black hoody, and blue jeans. The way they walked seemed familiar, and they kept their head bent down.

"Lin what is going on, who is this?" Asami asked getting rather frustrated at the whole silent thing. Till her eyes met ocean blues.

"Hey there gorgeous."

 **(Unfortunately short chapter and I can't promise the next one won't be shorter, actually I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will be the last of this FIC. Ohh who could this mystery person be? Oh who am I kidding you guys already know, but I had you going there for a little while didn't I? well guys till next time.)( again I'm am sick so I apologize for errors)**


	7. Free

Free

 **(updated version, I am so sorry for the repeat smut for this last chapter, I totally spaced that I did that in chapter two, but should be fixed now, if someone catches something I missed please say something so I can fix it.)**

 **(thankyou Masterkungfu3013 for brining that to my attention.)**

 **(Hey guys sorry for the delay, been really sick and just had jaw surgery. So I can't even really talk right now, so forget eating, I'm stuck with slushies and apple sauce. Send me some love guys I could use it. Anyway, last chapter to Doctor Patient Confidentiality. Enjoy)**

("Hey, Gorgeous.")

Asami was stunned silent; tears welled up in her eyes. She walked forward slowly cupped the tanned cheek she missed so much, then a loud smack echoed through the street. "Ow! Sami! What the hell!?"

"I- I'm sorry I just had to know you were real…Korra?" she had tears running down her face now and she lunged into her lovers arms. Korra twirled her around smiling, "I missed you so much." The Alaskan held her girlfriend tightly.

"What- How?" Asami sobbed, "Shh, come on let's get out of the rain and I'll explain everything." She helped the CEO to the house and closed the door. "Where's Kota?" Korra asked smiling, excited to see her son.

Asami got a sudden giddy smile and ran for the stairs, "Batman needs his robin!" Kota's door opened and he looked confused to see his mother smiling so brightly. "Mama what's going on?"

"You're never going to believe who is here baby, look." Asami pointed to

Korra, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, smiling her goofy grin, Kota, went still and tears fell from his pretty blue eyes, he kicked out of Asami's arms and ran down the stairs. "Mommy! Mommy!" he jumped into her arms with all his might nearly tackling her. He sobbed into her shoulder and Korra fought not to burst into tears as well.

She waved for Asami to join them and they held each other for what seemed like hours. When they finally pulled back; Korra whipped the tears from his face and smiled. "Where were you mom?" he hiccupped.

"I had to go into hiding for a little while, I had to keep it a secret, the joker was after me, so I had to go live in my bat cave for a little while, till he got caught." He giggled and hugged his mom again. Korra looked to Asami, "mind if I stay for dinner, I know the way we left things were a little tense and I just want us to-"

"Shh, just shut up, none of that really matters, you're home, with your family…let's eat." Asami pulled away and Korra set Kota down. "Go wash up while mama and I get dinner re-heated." He nodded and ran up the stairs to his personal bathroom to wash his hands and face.

Asami threw the sauce back on the stove to heat up again, and she set the noodles in the microwave, she was just about to put the garlic bread back in the oven when a pair of arms wrapped around her middle. She felt Korra sniff her hair and moan in content, "God I missed you so much Asami. I wanted to call you every second of every day. To touch you, to kiss you, tell you how sorry I am for being such an asshole." Lips caressed her neck and she melted into the touch.

"Korra, tonight after he falls asleep I'm going to show you just how much I missed you." Asami said kissing Korra deeply on the lips.

"I have to say something first… after that night at Mako's I want you to know I wanted to run after you the second you stepped out of the door. It took everything in me not to." Korra cried a little.

"Why didn't you?" her girlfriend asked. "To protect you and Kota, I did what I thought was necessary. With the evidence of your father, Lin though it best to fake my death and snuff out all the members of the Red Lotus, after all were caught Lin gave me the option to stay in witness protection or I could go back home to my family. Obviously wasn't even a debate." Korra said sweetly.

After a moment Kota was back down stairs and sitting in his seat at the table smiling like a kid on Christmas. Asami and Korra sat down and they all began eating enjoying the presence of one another. After supper was done being devoured and Asami was doing dishes, Korra pulled Kota aside. "Hey, Kota, what do you think if I married Asami? Would you like that?" Korra whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, I would." He grinned, "Good I need you to do me a favor okay, I need you to go run and get mama's phone for me, go really quick." He dashed up stairs to his mama's room and got her cell phone off the table by the bed. He ran out jumped on the railing and slid down. He got the phone to his mom in fifteen seconds flat.

"Great job, little buddy, that was fast!" She flipped the phone out sent Opal a text saying she needed her to watch him for an important meeting be held tomorrow afternoon in Omashu. Asami was half way through dishes when Bolin pulled up, Korra deciding to keep it quiet just sent Kota out to meet him.

"Hey, Kota, does mom know I'm here?" Bolin asked, "Yup, Let's go!" he yelled hopping into the car, with Bolin shrugging his shoulders and driving off. Korra looked to make sure Asami was still doing her cleaning when she ran to the hall closet and got a few candles out and ran upstairs.

She quickly lit the candles in different parts of the room and she started a bubble bath in the jet tub. She ran over to the radio and set on some mood music. She pulled the small ring box from her pocket and undressed herself; she caught sight of herself in a long beauty mirror. You could no longer see scars, since they were covered by the best tattoo artist in the world that went by the name Tenzin. His family mastered everything when it comes to spirituality and tattoos.

She turned around to look at the wound be brand marking's on her back. Granted they weren't pretty but they letters were grafted away and replaced with new skin from volunteered cadavers. The rest of her body was covered in tattoos. Her entire back was detailed in beautiful dark black angel wings. Up her arms and shoulders was black and grey flames, reached up to her shoulders.

Her chest where P'Li put her nasty scar across her chest was covered by a dark outline of her muscular system, and over her chest was a perfect tattooed heart damaged and bleeding, with a needle and thread stitching it up. In the middle was the initials K.S and A.S, they looked branded into the heart. She looked down to the bullet holes in her gut; they were outlined and made to seem they were bleeding black ink.

Her admiration of her tatted body was interrupted by Asami calling out her name. "Up here love." She yelled and heard Asami walking up the stairs. Korra was dressed only in boxers and sports bra; she wanted her new ink to show for her hopefully soon to be fiancée.

"Where's Ko- oh?" Asami locked eyes with the angelic wings on her lovers back; she now realized her lover had some work done in her absence.

"I texted Bo from your phone, he's spending the night at Opal's." Korra walked over and pulled Asami into the room closing the door with a push of her foot. She locked lips with the pale goddess and proceeded to remove every article of clothing very slowly. Once she was left in her black lace bra and thong, Korra picked her up bridal style and headed for the large tub. Korra set her but on the counter and worked on removing her lover's thong with her teeth. Once that was no longer in the way, she unclipped Asami's bra and let it fall to the floor. She reached her hands up to gently caress Asami's plump breasts; running her thumbs over the pink nipples.

Asami reached around and helped Korra remove her sports bra, since the lighting in the bathroom was brighter, she could see the perfect detail of the angel wings on her back. "T-The brands… there"

"Gone, I ran into a monk and his family, mastered in inner peace and tattooing. Really good at covering scars, and Lin hooked me up with a legit skin surgeon. He removed the brands and replaced it with new skin. After it healed enough I got them covered with tattoo's." Korra moaned lightly as Asami ran her fingers over the design; she could feel the scars beneath her fingers but couldn't see them.

Korra turned around and the large scar across her chest was still slightly visible beneath the ink but mostly covered. As her lover looked over her tattoo's she slowly removed her boxers and picked her lover up from the counters. She walked them over to the large tub and set her lover inside it; Asami was nervous, while they had sex before, the feeling is just like the first time.

Sensing her girlfriends fear Korra kissed her lips as she slipped into the tub with her. "Shh trust me, I won't hurt you." Korra purred and Asami nodded in content to let her lover do as she pleased. "I'll be right back." Asami looked confused at the words, and Korra dove under the soapy water.

The CEO felt her legs being pulled apart and something slick and warm start stroking her clit softly. Asami kicked a leg out of the water, resting it on the edge tub, sending water splashing out. "Oh. My. God!" Korra's tongue was going wild; swirling over her lovers' clit like it was the sweetest lollipop in the world. When she finally came up for air, Asami was nearly begging for her to continue. She groped at her tits and her hips rocked to try and ease the friction. She pulled Asami's back to her chest and kissed her ivory neck as her left hand slipped over the pale orbs and disappeared into the water.

Asami gasped when she felt Korra's digits fiddle with her clit. "Oh, God, more!" She bit her lip and moaned with need. "Are you sure?" Asami didn't say anything, she simply put her hand down to Korra's and made her thrust a finger inside her tight pussy, she pressed deep enough to press against the girls wall's but stopped she didn't want to take her lover with her fingers this time, or in the tub.

"I changed my mind on the tub, actually." She pulled Asami out and hauled her to the bed, throwing her on it. She pounced on Asami and kissed her deeply, "I have something for you, and I didn't want to do it with my fingers so I bought something to help out while I was gone." She hopped off the bed and got into her bag. She pulled out a seven inch strap-on cock and smiled, "It's different from out other toy, this one heats up and vibrates, do you want to?" Korra bit her lip slightly embarrassed

Asami said nothing; she just reached out her hand and with a finger beckoned for Korra to come to her. That's when she took notice of her lover's thighs. Twin dragon tails edged her hip bones and twisted and clawed their way all the way to her feet, where their heads were. Over her pelvis was a cave that the twin dragons were pulling themselves from, jewels and gold were outlined on the edges of the caves entrance.

"Korra, Those tattoos… Are absolutely amazing." The look of her lover now was beyond sexy, she couldn't help that back then when she looked over Korra's skin, she felt sad, now she looked strong, free.

Korra smiled as she finished adjusting the strap-on to her hips and crawled to Asami, taking her foot in her hand and kissed the top of it, then her shin, then her knee. She peppered a few kissed on Asami's thigh, purposely avoiding her womanhood; so as to tease her.

"K-Korra please." The CEO's hips were bucking wildly, desperate for friction. "Please what? Say it." Korra cooed and gave a small lick over her lovers' clit, this caused the raven haired woman to moan loudly and bite down in her hand to keep quiet.

"Oh no, you're going to make noise, or I stop." She threatened and Asami pulled her hand away, and felt another teasing lick. "Now say it." Korra commanded and waited.

"Please Korra, take me!" Asami finally cracked and she sobbed out a cry of pleasure as Korra feasted on her dripping pussy. Every motion of her swirling tongue had the CEO running to the edge of pleasure. She felt Korra add two fingers inside of her, being careful not to hurt her by going to fast., Since it's been so long

Asami gave a light his to the stretch and after a few second she started grinding against them, moans and hisses escaped her mouth without restraint. The Alaskan began to curl her fingers so they would rub against Asami's upper walls, looking for that sensitive spot. Once she found it, it made the girl beneath her scream out in pleasure. "Oh, right there! Do that, oh please!" she screamed gripping at her lover's hair, pulling her deeper into her cunt.

Korra pounded that spot with her fingers and suckled her clit, and rolled her tongue over it very fast. "Korra I'm going to cum, oh shit, I don't know-"

"Shh just let it happen love." She returned to her lovers' clit and started fingering her faster and a little harder. Soon a gush of clear, sticky cum coated Korra's fingers. She pulled them out and licked them clean, making the CEO blush in embarrassment.

"Do I… do I taste okay?" Asami bit her lip, nervous. She had never gotten a chance to ask the last time they did this, so better late than never.

"Mmm so sweet, I might make you my breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Korra crawled up her lovers' long body and kissed her lips sweetly. When she pulled back she had a lustful look in her blue eyes. "Ready?" she asked positioning between the CEO's firm thighs. Asami took a few deep breaths and nodded. She wrapped her arms around, her lover's broad, tanned shoulders.

Korra reached between them and positioned the fake purple cock at her lovers entrance, "Breathe, and relax. If you tense up, it will hurt more." Asami only nodded in response and relaxed.

Korra pulled her hip forward slightly; slipping the head inside her lover's sheath. Asami tensed at the initial stretch, but quickly relaxed. Korra gave slow and very steady thrusts till they felt the tip rub against her entrance. Sensing the CEO was getting nervous, she leaned her head down and kissed and nibbled her ear, "Asami after this, it's going to be you and me forever, no matter what. I love you." Asami smiled slightly and they kissed hotly.

Korra pulled away, burrowed her head in Asami's neck, and bit down hard. As she thrust in swift and harshly. "Ow! fuck." Asami cried out, it didn't hurt too much at first with how Korra distracted her, but it still stung a lot not as much as the first time. Tears fell from her green eyes and Korra kissed them away, while whispering sweet things to her. After a few minutes the pain ebbed away and she shifted her hips she would become accustom to the tight scratch of her inner walls.

"M-move... please" She panted out breathless. Korra kissed her again and started slow thrusts; each one was replacing the pain with pleasure. "Uhh! Uhh! Ah oh shit" Asami reached down to grip her lovers' ass and helped her thrust in deeper. "Oh god!" nails racked against Korra's back painfully, but she could care less.

"Harder baby." Asami begged lightly and Korra obliged, ramming the purple cock deep inside her lover. She leaned back to grip her lover's hips tightly and yanked back on them so she could get deeper. She rolled and rocked her hips at different angel looking for more spots that would make the CEO scream.

And one deep thrust made the cut, Asami threw her head back and screamed and the cock pounded her sensitive pussy. "Damn Asami, you are so fucking tight." Korra groaned. She then reached down to play with her lovers' clit; the second she started doing this, a small gush of cum came flooding out of Asami's pussy. 'oh if I can make her cum, I could die happy." Korra thought to herself as she pounded the tight cunt beneath her.

"Korra. Oh god I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum! Oh fuck! make me cum so hard!" Asami was screaming and begging. One more deep thrust sent the CEO over the edge and an even bigger wave of cum came rushing out of her, coating her thighs and Korra's.

"Oh, My god! You feel so good." Asami bit her bottom lip and moaned deeply, loving the euphoric feeling coming down from her high. Korra pulled out and rolled to the side of Asami.

"Asami...?"

"Hmmm, yes hon?" Asami eyes were closed so she didn't see Korra grab the ring box from her pants on the floor.

"Marry me?" this made Asami's eyes snap wide open, and the first thing she saw was a ring with ruby's and diamonds.

"Korra?" she was shocked, the love her life was asking her to marry, to make it official as it could get.

"Please say something." Korra was getting scared now.

"Yes." Asami grinned, "Yes." They kissed hotly and they rolled around till Asami was on top and she grinned as Korra slipped the ring on her finger gently. Asami rocked her hips into Korra, and made the Alaskan moan. "Aww, Jesus! Again?!"

"Again." Asami lined the fake dick up with her cunt and let it slide deep inside. They settled for a moment; just soaking in the feeling of being so close to one another. Asami was the first to move and rocked her hips on the cock gently and slowly. "Oh, God; I love you Korra." She started rocking her hips harder.

Korra kissed her lover's temple and rocked her hips so hard their skin smacked together in the most pleasurable of ways. Korra put her right hand on her lover's hip and guided her, making the cock go deeper. "And I love you Asami, always." It wasn't long before she had Asami crashing over the edge again. her walls clenched and pulsed and she could not hold back the scream.

"My turn." Asami grinned and yanked the strap-on off her fiancée's tanned hips and pried them apart, leaving bruises from her fingertips. She twirled her tongue inside her lover without hesitation. "Oh you taste so good baby." Asami moaned into Korra's pussy as she feasted on the sweet nectar. She felt a hand grip her dark hair tightly, forcing her face deeper into Korra's dripping pussy. "Oh, dear God, Sami! so good." Korra moaned loudly; she began to use her free hand to grab her own breasts and tweaked her nipple hard. She felt two fingers slip into her cunt and it sent the Alaskan wild.

Asami's tongue grazed over a sensitive part, "oh! Shit! Right there! Oh Asami!" she screamed to the heavens and was quickly rushed to her climax when Asami added a third finger. Hot cum coated the CEO's long fingers, and she rocked them hard and slowed as Korra's orgasm faded.

After the quake of her orgasm she began to cry a little, "Korra what's wrong baby? Did I hurt you?" Asami asked worried.

"N-No, I'm just so fucking happy." She sobbed pulling Asami close, burring her face in Asami's ivory neck. "I-I didn't think I would be a-able to come back, see you and Kota again. Be free for the first time." She cried harder and Asami's heart melted.

They stayed embraced in one another till the sun began to rise, they didn't talk, and they just stared into each other's eyes, like nothing else in the world matters. Their moments were interrupted by Asami's phone ringing down stairs. They both groaned in distain but Korra rolled out of bed, "I got it."

"No you don't, with luck its Bolin or Opal, you answer the phone and it will be freak out city." Asami jumped out of bed still stark naked and walked down to the kitchen table where her phone sat, near dead from no charging the night before. "Yes, Opal?"

"Oh yeah sorry I kinda got side tracked, hey you and Bo free right now?"

"Oh, great, take Kota with you, and I will meet you there, I have a huge announcement to make, any way you could get Su too?"

"It's kinda surprise, thanks love you're the best." She hung up her phone and ran back up to the room. "We are having lunch with Opal, Bolin, and Su. Your clothes are still in the closet, get dressed chop, chop." Asami clapped her hands together and headed for the shower.

Korra got some clothes out for both herself and her fiancée; she set the clothes on the bathroom counter and joined Asami in the shower. They had actually washed, though Korra attempted to seduce the CEO again, her efforts were in vain. And as usual Korra was ready a good half an hour before Asami walked down the stairs adjusting one of her earrings. Korra though never complained about how long she took to get ready, Asami liked to look pretty, and who was she to say it was wrong. In all honesty the fact the CEO puts so much attention into her appearance makes the Alaskan love her more.

Korra wore a navy blue, long sleeve silk shirt and black cargo pants, Asami hadn't noticed before but Korra had dyed her hair somewhat. "Korra did you dye your hair?" Asami asked running her finger through it.

"oh yeah when I first got out of the hospital, Lin thought it was best to hide everything I could, so I dyed my hair black, and got covered in tattoo's." Korra smiled as they left the house. Asami bit her lip as stopped to admire her lover just before getting in the car. "Can you roll up your sleeves, I don't know why but they are just so fucking sexy when I can see them." Asami purred and before Korra hopped in the driver's seat she pulled her sleeves back so her lover could look and touch however much she wanted.

They reached Qwongs Cuisine, before exiting the car though Asami threw the Alaskan a black and grey Fedora hat. "What's this for?" Korra asked her smiling.

"Oh you know me and my love for theatrics, let's make this one count, I don't want them to recognize you till I say I'm getting married, the second they ask who, I want you to dip me, kiss me, then remove the hat, I can't wait to see their faces." Asami giggled and stepped out of the car, with Korra behind her. "It doesn't look like they are here yet, so go hide at the bar…shit there right down the road, go, go!" Asami laughed as Korra nearly fell running to the door.

Bolin drove the car, with Opal in the passenger seat, Mako, and Kota in the back, they pulled up into Qwongs; and Kota was ever so excited to see Asami. The second he got out he dashed for his mom, clutching onto her red dress tightly as he hugged her.

"Kota what have I told you about running in parking lots?" Asami scolded. "Not to do so without a grown up holding my hand, sorry mom… where's mommy, she said I had to keep her being back a secret." He whispered smiling.

"She is inside; we're going to surprise aunt Opal and Uncle Bolin, and uncle Mako too." Asami giggled and set him down so she could give her friends a hug. "So what's this big announcement?" Opal questioned, "I doubt much has changed since yesterday." She smirked.

"Oh you have no idea Opal, but for now let's go inside and wait for your mom." They waited another fifteen minutes for Suyin to get there, "I am so sorry, the traffic was brutal, so what the news huh?" everyone looked to Asami when this was asked, she stood up and smiled brighter than anyone had ever seen.

"Friends, I couldn't be happier to announce that, this chick is off the market permanently." She showed her ring off and everyone was silent for a moment, till opal spoke up first. "Asami is that a good idea, I mean so soon after Korra?" Opal swallowed.

"Oh I'm sure she is more than happy with this arrangement."

"Okay so who's the guy?' Bolin asked and he looked to Mako with dangerous eyes. "Hey don't look at me; I'm married to my work." He looked from his brother back to Asami who was now being kissed by what seemed like a total stranger. They held a fedora over her and Asami's faces as they kissed. They pulled away and Korra threw the fedora to Bolin who caught in on instinct. "Hey guys." She grinned and started laughing at every ones faces from the table.

"K-Korra?" Opal strained to get up out of her chair and walked over to Korra, "y-you're alive?" she stuttered, and cried a little. "Yeah, thanks to your aunt Lin and a few well-kept secret."

"I'm going to kill her." was all Su said still starring at Korra like she had six heads and a tail to match.

(Few months later) (Epilogue)

The wedding was small; they had decided to marry on the estate that Asami now owned, though she didn't live there now. She kept it as a memory of her mother now long passed. It was beautiful though; they had said their vows next to the black and white Koi fish pond and partied with their friends all night.

That night they had talked about maybe having a baby, Kota was getting older and could use the responsibility of a little brother or sister. They had asked him how he would feel about it and was ecstatic. Only question was how they were going to do it, "I don't want to do random donor, I want to know where my kid is coming from." Korra said sipping her coffee. She was lying back in the bed naked, and Asami was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. "Why is it you're not doing this, I mean you had Kota." Asami said unthinking; she instantly regretted her question when Korra got a sad look in her eyes. "I told you, can't have them anymore; knife can only go so deep without cutting something important."

"Fuck Korra, I'm sorry, sometimes my mouth overrides my brain." Asami walked out of the bathroom and kissed Korra's cheek. "Asami no offence but I wouldn't have another even if I could, there are too many memories tying to that." Asami nodded understanding.

"What about Mako, he did say he never wanted kids so…?"

"Yeah I guess he would be fine, but he's not touching you…" Korra said serious, the thought of Mako sleeping with Asami made her stomach churn.

"Umm, that's nasty, like seriously I could punch you for that… anyway text Mako and ask him to come over." Korra nodded and did as she was told; Mako showed up at the house an hour later. "Hey guys what's up? What did you want to talk about?" he asked smiling, setting his jacket on the table as he walked inside. Asami was the first to speak, "well you know how we have been considering having a baby?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked confused. "Well, I'm not all that comfortable with adopting, I mean with Kota it's different, and Korra

Korra doesn't want to try the sperm bank. I remember you saying you never wanted kids, and we talked it over and would like for you to give us your Well we want to use your baby gravy." Asami said completely embarrassed.

"Oh, wow… you sure you want me, I mean I got a lot of alcohol and drug addictions." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Like I said we trust you and Korra knows your past, if she is okay with it then so am I." she said holding Korra's hand tightly.

"Well okay sure, I'll help you out, as you know I'm not the fatherly type so-"

"We won't tell them you're their father, uncle Mako." Korra smiled.

"Okay so how you want to do this?" he asked knowing he wasn't going to get lucky enough to fuck Asami. "Follow me." Korra said walking up stairs with him on her heels. She took him to the bathroom and grabbed a medic cup and set it on the counter. He picked it up and sighed, "Okay then… I'm not going to lie; this is a very weird request Korra."

"Believe me I know, but I can't do it, and I don't trust sperm banks, people can lie and get past the tests… so here." She tossed him a dirty magazine she had acquired a while ago, it was a mint condition Playboy and Korra just couldn't resist, since Miss. December looked exactly like Asami.

She left him to do his business and walked back down the stairs, "well he seemed to be cool with it, got to tell you its weird having him jizz in a cup then use it." Korra shivers at the thought. Suddenly a knock sounded at the door.

"I got it Sami." Korra yelled and opened the door and a deep look of fear in her eyes, "Korra please don't freak out." a man with black hair and gold eyes put his foot in the door so as to talk to her.

"No get the fuck away from me!" she let the door go and ran for the stairs. "Korra what's going on?!" her wife ran to her and did her best to hide into the CEO. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know she would react this way." Iroh jr. said from the door way. Korra was sobbing into Asami's shoulder and hid her face in the CEO's neck. "And just who are you?" Asami asked dangerously. "My name is Iroh Jr, my father was Zuko." Asami went ridged. "Get out."

"Please I have something for the both of you, my father was a bad and sick man, but I'm nothing like him, please allow me to say what I have to say." He begged.

"Give us a minute." She pulled Korra into their bedroom, the Alaskan was hyperventilating, while the memories of the rape and abuse were no longer hindering her, the memory of Zuko putting two bullets in her gut still stung. Seeing Iroh made the healed wounds ache, "Korra baby It's okay, your safe here. No one's going to hurt you." she kissed the top of her wife's head.

"God it hurts." Korra braced her arm around her abdomen, Asami held her close. "Shh it's not real. It's all up here, remember? We are home, not the café. Zuko is gone and you are alive, we are married and very much in love." This saying had been repeated in the past. While her memories of the abuse in her early life no longer mattered, knowing you died for five minutes scares the daylights out of Korra. Certain things would send her into a panic, gun shots, wrestling, and obviously Iroh. The Alaskan's breath evened out after a moment and leaned into Asami's embrace.

The CEO put her hand over the scars of the bullet wounds and ran her fingers over it, "see nothing." Korra put her hand on Asami's and sighed in relief. "I can't d-do-"Asami kissed her to be quiet, "Shh I'll see what he wants and send him off so you won't have to see him again." she set Korra on the bed and left the room and down the stairs. "I am sorry to have caused such a reaction, truly I am." He said with sincerity seeping into every word of his sentence.

"It's not your fault, she has some problems getting past what your father did, and now what was it you had to say?" Asami crossed her arms and glared at Iroh Jr.

He cleared his throat and pulled out a white envelope, she opened it and a check of thirty million Yuan was written on it. "w-what the hell is this?" Asami asked shocked. "Korra suffered many grievances cause of my father; I would pay to right them as best as I can. This is just a small sum of the payments I planned to give to you both, I have a whole spate deal being made for the future of your son, I believe his name to be Kota… he will never have to worry about an education, I will personally see that he has the best options in life. I hope this can at least try and ease your grief." He said sadly, she took the envelope and nodded. She shook his hand and watched him leave. As she turned Mako was walking down the steps a little rubber legged.

"Have fun?" she smirked. "Oh shut up, it was a favor for you guys, also thank Korra for the magazine for Me." he left the house and Asami finally realized what he said.

"Korra!"

 **(The end guys. What did you think, not a bad ending if I do say so myself. Anyway how did you like the smut in this chapter, I'm quite proud of how it turned out. Anyway love reviews, tell me what parts you loved most, the parts that made you cry. Reviews make the world go round. Till the next story.)**


	8. AN2

Get well's

Authors note.

I want to thank you all for the get well wish's. unfortunetly I am still undiagnosed and still sick, doctors are sending me to specialist after specialist. Since ill be sick either way, I will start pumping out more chapters, while they may be a bit shorter and the spelling might be off a bit more than usual, but one can only write so much when you feel like someone is twisting a knife in your back.

(spoiler alert)

For those who wanted a sequel to Doctor Patient Confidentiality, I have decided to do a small FIC centering on Korra just before she was molested by her uncle, then it will go into her time being Zaheer's. keep an eye out for the Korra Cronicals. Should be up in the next month or two.

Also as for my other FIC's such as resident evil, those will be continued I promise just going to take a little more time.

Thank you all.


End file.
